


Blood ,Candy, Dynamite

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, One-sided Madlove
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: Joker是个omega。





	Blood ,Candy, Dynamite

Blood ,Candy, Dynamite

ABO, alpha蝙蝠 Omega丑爷。OOC,OOC,OOC。

 

1.

Joker是个omega。

很少有人知道这个。他的信息素因为药品变得混乱，在大多数情况下他没有味道，但少数情况下他会跟个被子弹打破了的煤气管一样，滋滋地往外漏气。

这没给他造成太大的麻烦，甚至是发情期也没有。真的，这在他的麻烦清单上都到不了前十。他的发情期一向和他一样地混乱，毫无计划。有时候，他会毫无准备地连着好几个月经历维持一周的热潮，然后这周期就跟从不存在一样地消失半年，或是更久。他从不为此感到困扰——为什么要呢？那热潮只会让他更加具有攻击性，笑得更癫狂，兴致更高昂，手法更致命。杀人和性爱感觉一样好，生理的需求被打斗发泄，身上发情的味道几乎被汽油和火药掩盖住。他可不想要被操。他比那些alpha都强大，他忍受不了他们令人作呕的信息素味道，比起被捅，他更享受把弹簧刀捅进他们的身体里。唔，不过，他要承认，在这种时候他们的手下往往会更难管一点儿，谁叫他们都是头脑简单的alpha呢。啧，这些蠢蛋。他们没胆子碰自己——他们见识过Joker是怎么对待敢把手放到他屁股上的人了，但是他们会在他身边转来转去，像是闻见肉味又不敢上前的杂种狗。

他不知道他闻起来是什么味道的。信息素永远只对相对性别的人才有用。Harley说他闻起来像是被抢劫了的糖果店。他可不信Harley说的话，一丁点儿都不信。她和他一样疯。他肯定闻起来像是血，汽油，或者火药，才不会像个小姑娘。他稍微思考了一下刀是有没有味道的，然后否定了这个。对，就是血、汽油、火药，也许还有那么点儿化学试剂的味道。

Joker从来不认为自己会接受一个alpha。

不过，那是在某只大蝙蝠出现之前了。

而如果是Batsy……啊，那么，他会欢迎他对自己做任何事情。任何事。所有事。（Anything. Everything.）他知道大蝙蝠是个alpha，即便他喷了取代他本身气味的beta喷剂。他就是知道。从脑袋里某个他都不清楚的地方，越过堆满了炸药，汽油和尖叫的那部分，就是那个告诉他什么时候逃跑，什么时候反击的地方，他知道Batsy是个alpha。哦，更有意思的部分是，他知道这个alpha是他的。他的。这个词用在蝙蝠身上好极了。他的小蝙蝠。他情愿一个月不杀人，不搞破坏，如果他能闻一闻他的Batsy的味道。

如果是他……Joker愿意把自己交给他。

 

2.

今天的Joker不太一样。如果说平时他是在挑衅自己揍他——Bruce发现他的忍耐力越来越好，他现在揍Joker的频率没那么高了——今天他根本就是在往自己拳头上撞。像是只不要命的蛾子追着火苗。

“看在老天的份儿上，你在发什么疯？”Bruce恼怒地又一拳打在了Joker的下巴上。不知道为什么，攻击这个瘦高的疯子让他有些烦躁。

“我可不疯，Batsy。”Joker发出几声尖笑，“啊，不过，你得原谅我今天的激动……”Bruce堪堪避过这疯子的小刀，“毕竟，我在发情期嘛。”

Bruce觉得他的脑袋当机了几秒。他没听错？

“……发情期？”那意味着……“你是个Omega？”他迟疑地问道。

“有什么关系吗，Batsy？我还是我，而你……还是那只大坏蝙蝠。”Joker舔舔他涂着口红的嘴唇，没由来地让Bruce觉得身体发热。

他的大脑迟缓地转动。Joker，这个在哥谭兴风作浪的恶棍，他的死敌，是个Omega。而他还在和他拳打脚踢？给了他那么多的淤青和伤疤？

他深呼吸，beta喷剂阻隔了他的嗅觉，但他确信他能闻得到一个Omega的信息素。可他闻不到Joker。

“如果你是在好奇我的味道去哪儿了，Bats，很遗憾地告诉你：我也不知道。”Joker捋了捋他的头发，“它有时候会来，有时候不会。”

哥谭的Omega已经很少了。他们被当作稀有的宠物贩卖，被强迫成为娼妓，或是在阴暗的巷子里被强奸或杀害。Bruce见过一些Omega，他们大多在上层社会活动，充当一个富豪显贵附带的装饰物，某种身份地位的象征。美丽而精致，像是瓷娃娃。他们和Joker一点儿也不一样。这个男人高挑，纤细但是结实，身体蕴含着巨大的爆发力。他可不脆弱，他是Bruce见过的最坚强最顽固的人。Omega的神经敏感，他们害怕鲜血和暴力，更不知道如何反击。而Joker……他是为这些而生的。他热爱混乱和爆炸。是的，他不像一个Omega。但是Bruce不可避免地想起了他惊人柔软的四肢，挺翘的臀部（到不是说他刻意看过），浓密的睫毛和他光滑的皮肤。一点点轻微的伤痕都会在他身上留上一个星期。他也想起Joker不顾一切地想要获得他关注的努力，想起他拙劣的调情，想起他看到自己时亮起的眼睛。

天呐。

Joker是个Omega。

 

3.

“怎么啦？猫咪叼走了你的蝙蝠舌头吗？”Joker感到非常有趣。Batsy似乎对这个信息接受得不太好。他好奇地凑近，同时提防着随时可能挥过来的拳头。但是大蝙蝠没有打他，随着他的靠近甚至不自觉地向后退了一步。

Bruce觉得惊恐。是的，惊恐。Joker是个Omega这个事实像是一把巨大的锤子砸了他的脑袋，让他没法正常思考。说真的，他们今晚是怎么打起来的？见鬼的，他只是出来夜巡……碰见了Joker……然后对方就不要命地朝着自己扑过来了。他是有多粗心，再跟对方纠缠了这么久之后，都没有发现Joker的第二性别？

如果他忽然开始散发一个发情Omega的味道……如果他们真的就在小巷里……

他仓皇地推了越凑越近的Joker一把，让对方一个趔趄，然后像做了什么错事一样逃走了。

那一瞬间Joker的表情迷惑又好奇，像是他真的不知道为什么Bruce选择离开那样。

等等。

他可能真的不知道。

 

Bruce的脑内没办法停止想象……如果，如果Joker可以闻得到他呢？如果他像任何一个发情的Omega那样，脸颊泛红，呻吟扭动，不顾一切地追求alpha的信息素？不，不，那可是Joker。他不会的……但是大脑却尽职尽责地描画出那幅画面：一个不着寸缕，朝着他饥渴地扑来的Joker。他们之间的打斗让Bruce太过熟悉这个男人精瘦的躯体线条。如果他就那样屈服了呢？只是在脑中想一想都会带来巨大的羞耻感……和快感。如果他掐着那纤细的腰身，操进Joker湿热又紧致的小穴……

操。

Bruce绝望地意识到自己硬了。因为自己的死对头。他有种感觉，即使Joker不是个Omega，他如果是个beta还是alpha，他都仍然会受到这个疯子的吸引。只不过“Joker是个Omega”这个先决条件让他这么迅速地产生了反应。他们的生命早就交织在一起了。

好吧，显然Joker在发情期会更加……易怒一点。他应该对此表示出谅解的。

Bruce并没有意识到他的心理状态极其像对待女友PMS时期的傻小子。

 

Joker意识到Batsy对待自己的变化。

他的拳头不再那么用力，他的飞镖变得只起警示作用，他不再扯自己的头发或是领子，他宁愿多花费一些功夫——或是挨上几拳——也要用尽量无害的办法让自己就范。

他在阿卡姆的房间里莫名其妙地多了毛茸茸的羊毛毯和软乎乎的羽毛枕头。

Joker恨透了这一切。蠢蝙蝠以为自己是个落难少女吗？

所以，在他令人惊奇地准时到达的下一个发情期时，Joker终于爆发了。

“你他妈停止像对待一个小可怜那样对待我！我告诉你我是个Omega可不是为了这个！”Joker低吼着扯着蝙蝠侠的斗篷。“我用不着你的怜悯！”

“这不是怜悯。”蝙蝠侠握住他的手，而Joker忽然就觉得自己消了气。“我这么做不是因为你是个Omega。（I’m not doing this because you are an omega.）”

“那你为什么这么做？”两个人的声音都太过轻柔，他们意识到了，但是谁也没有说出来。

“因为这个Omega是你。(Because this omega is you.)”Bruce看着Joker的眼睛，知道他明白了。知道Joker是个Omega——这只是给了他一个光明正大照顾Joker的借口，他可以因为这个而理直气壮、毫不羞愧地对待这个小疯子更宽容一点。但是Bruce也意识到，他这么做可不仅仅是因为Joker是个Omega。他在宴会上看到的任何一个Omega，不管男性女性，不管有什么样诱人的味道，都没有让他如现在这般心生怜爱，本能地想要照顾他们。他们都不是这个瘦高的，绿头发的疯子。他的疯子。

Joker只是瞪着眼睛看着他，全然地吃惊了。看着这个诡计多端的男人露出这样的表情让Bruce觉得他格外可爱。然后，出于某种原因，他小心翼翼地俯下身，像是在对付一只受惊的野猫那样。

他轻轻在Joker的脖颈处嗅闻了一下。当然，Joker还是什么味道也没有。但是他忍不住想这么做。Joker颤抖了一下，他的唇擦过男人苍白的皮肤。

哦。

Joker第一次闻到了他的小蝙蝠的味道，烈酒和冰块，然后扔进去一根火柴——刺啦地燃烧起来，让酒精蒸发在空气里。他好爱这味道。

他觉得有点头晕目眩，就是每次Batsy把他的头“嘭”地撞在墙上那么晕。

哦。Joker想着，漏了的煤气罐要出现了。

 

 

这篇的背景没那么黑暗，鉴于我最近看的都是92版萌萌的丑爷~所以俩人关系没那么紧张。然后，嗯，管家爷爷也会比较淡定？

设定：只有alpha标记了一个Omega才能让TA属于自己，也就是要用牙咬破Omega脖子上的性腺，光内射是没用的咳咳。

哦，然后存在避孕药。Harley是alpha。

4.

Bruce几乎要骂出声。Joker的信息素像是个烟雾弹一样爆炸性地扩散。他闻起来像是加了血的粘稠糖浆，还夹杂着隐隐的火药味儿，让人觉得会腻死在那腥甜的味道里。

他感受到自己因为Omega的信息素产生的变化。他的呼吸开始加快，唾液分泌，而他的下面早就已经勃起了。

而Joker迷茫的眼神像只刚来到世上的小鹿。

这让他狠狠亲了上去。感觉Omega在他的掌控之中颤抖。

Joker的嘴尝起来是甜的。不仅仅是他口红的甜味儿，还有他自身的，Omega信息素的味道。这样摄入一个发情期Omega的信息素让Bruce觉得飘飘然。他继续狂热地吻着，吮吸着糖果一般甜美的舌头，舔舐口腔内壁的每一寸。

Joker发出一声呜咽，他第一次明白自己的境地，痛苦地意识到自己另一套生殖器官的存在。他感觉到了温热的液体从他的后穴流出，威胁着要弄湿他的裤子。第一次意识到了alpha对自己那可怕的吸引力。他所有的本能都尖叫着让他赶紧脱下衣服然后跪在这alpha的脚下，冲他露出自己高热的穴口。

不，不不不。他可不希望是因为这个……以这种方式。小蝙蝠必须自己意识到他们属于彼此，而不是成了他愚蠢的信息素的受害者！他才不是一个靠着信息素诱惑他的alpha的可怜婊子！他推开了蝙蝠侠，大口地呼吸着。欲望强烈得可怕，他从没有感受过这样的状态，让他想要大笑、尖叫，还想呻吟和哭泣。

Bruce看着Joker纤细的身子可怜地颤抖着。心中的保护欲不断膨胀。

“让我照顾你。”他说着，轻柔地搂住较小的人。他和很多发情的omega一起过，他知道该怎么做就能让他们像是奶油一般融化在他怀里，变成一个柔顺无助的小东西。说实话，他很想看到那样的Joker。

他在心里迅速盘算着，屋顶可不是一个做爱的好地方。旅馆，也许？不，他不认为带着这样一个Joker出现在公共场合是一个好选择。他可不想让记者们去挖掘蝙蝠侠和小丑的关系。

也许蝙蝠洞是一个好选择。他抽空想了一下Alfred会是什么反应，然后决定早晚有一天他可敬的管家会知道他和Joker的事情——前提是他没有已经发现自己对Joker不正常的迷恋。这位充满智慧的老人可能比Bruce本人更了解他自己。他很可能会对自己不赞成地挑眉：说真的，Master Wayne? 您没有一个更好的选择了吗？然后放着他们直接滚进卧室。他在脑内为了这个场面轻笑起来。

毕竟，他可不希望在操着对方的时候被人发现，更别说穿着盔甲戴着头盔做爱简直诡异透了。

虽然这等于向Joker暴露了自己的身份——但Bruce安慰自己，他肯定已经知道了自己信息素的味道，再怎么掩饰也没用了。况且，他不觉得Joker会把他的身份披露给任何人。他需要自己，就像自己需要他一样。如果别人都知道蝙蝠侠是谁还有什么意思？

“跟我走。”他揽着Joker准备发射抓钩枪。

“等等……”Joker挣扎着，“等等！Batsy！”

“什么？”不，他没有欲火焚身到想立刻上了对方。没有。“如果你不想……”Bruce因为这想法咬紧了牙。他还能去哪儿？还能去找谁？见鬼的，Joker只能是他的！他不情愿地想起了总是在Joker身边晃悠的那个Harley Quinn。见鬼的，他知道那个前心理医生。她是个alpha。想到Joker有可能选择跟她度过发情期让Bruce觉得怒火中烧。

“不，Batsy，我需要你答应我……”Joker颤抖了一下，被这个alpha的愤怒弄得心神不宁，“答应我，你不会标记我。”

他没有说为什么，Bruce也能明白。理智上，他明白自己绝不应该标记Joker。那会把他们两个都卷入灾难。即使是这样，亲口听他说出这句话还是让他觉得难过。

“我保证。”他说着，紧紧抓住Joker，他射出抓钩，然后荡了下去。绿头发的男人安静地依附着他。

 

5.

出乎他的意料，Joker在他的蝙蝠车里表现得乖极了。不过，这很可能是因为热潮给他带来的影响。他眼睛紧闭，绿色的卷发被汗水打湿，粘在额头上，每一声喘息都像是专门给Bruce的诱惑。

这引出了他担心的另一个问题。发情的Omega不应该像是——原谅他——吃了春药的荡妇那样诱惑任何一个面前的alpha吗？如果Joker已经感受到了他，已经有了反应，为什么他会是现在这种在忍受痛苦的样子？

为什么他没朝着自己扑过来？

“Joker，你还好吗？”他抽空揉了一把他的卷毛。惊人地柔软。

他的手被紧紧攥住了。Joker紧紧地扒着他像是落水之人抓着他的浮木。如果他没有尽全力不像一条饿了好几天的猫看见沙丁鱼罐头那样扑上去的话，他是会嘲笑一下这只笨蝙蝠的。他看起来哪里好了？现在他只是抓着那只手，想要获得一点点自制力。

他可不会是那个主动的一方。不是在他确定他的蝙蝠的心意之前。Joker不愿承认这一点，但他的确是个没有安全感的人。他已经学会了不去依赖任何人。不去信任就不会受伤，如果他朝着危险大笑，就不会害怕。

但这可是Batsy。他愿意把自己交出去。

他信任这个alpha。

“Joker？”哦，他听起来有些困惑。哈，他的小蝙蝠不明白。

“我的，我的Batsy。”Joker的声音听起来像是刚吸了大麻，“我要再给你一个说不的机会……如果你不是真的，真的想操我，想要我，想用你他妈的结堵住我，那就现在把我扔出去。我说的是我！是Joker！我！不是随便哪个Omega婊子。”

“而你觉得我会把随便一个Omega带回家。”Bruce的声音带了点笑意。他的小疯子这是害怕了吗？“我保证——嘿！”

他的脸被刚刚蜷缩着的人掰了过去，接着一张柔润的唇就堵了上来。Joker不要命地朝他挤过去，像是想要把自己融进蝙蝠侠的身体里。Bruce抓住他，然后眼疾手快地按下了自动驾驶的按钮。他的疯子像是被按下了个开关一样，和刚刚判若两人。他整个身子横跨过了车身，朝着他的座位挤过去。Bruce干脆按下调节座位的按钮然后抱着他的Omega倒下去。他看着Joker灵活地像只猫，立刻调整姿势整个人趴在他的身上。黑暗的车里只有他绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。他看上去像只野生动物。一只正在发情的野生动物。

他们又一次唇舌相触，粗暴得像是在撕咬。某一瞬间他的嘴被咬破了，紧接着是那个小疯子的。两个人的血相融的味道让他控制不住地低吼。Joker在他身上磨蹭着，他敢肯定他已经在裤子里湿透了。整个车里都弥漫着Omega发情的甜味儿，浓稠得像是如果点燃一根火柴就会整个炸掉。Bruce摸索着够到Joker的腰带，然后在尝试了几次都没成功之后沮丧地咆哮了一声，而Omega则忙着舔他的下巴，完全不想要帮忙。所以他只是从他的腰带里抽出一把小刀然后直接把那该死的恼人的皮带割裂了。他脱下自己的手套，然后终于——终于！摸到了小疯子的屁股。

他将食指插进Joker湿漉漉的小穴时对方发出了幼猫一样的细小咪呜声。更加浓烈的Omega信息素从被褪下裤子的部位散发出来，Bruce只能想象等他真的把自己的阴茎放进去时会有怎样的快感——见鬼的他是在嫉妒自己的手指吗？

他愿意为了这个一个月……不，两个月不做任何坏事。真的。Joker软软地趴在他的小蝙蝠的身上，紧抓着他的披风，随着Batsy手指的动作而扭动。如果Batsy的手指都已经感觉这么好，他真的操进来会是什么样？

希望他不会因为快感太过强烈而死去。

=======================

我的设定是丑爷很污很会撩但是其实是处2333他绝对不会让一个比他还弱的alpha碰自己哒！Harley算是个例外，因为她很听自己的话QWQ

 

6.

“Batsy……Batsy……”Joker哀鸣着，感到一波又一波的液体涌出体外。见鬼的这辆蝙蝠车肯定是毁了，他怀疑就是把这玩意儿放进消毒水里泡个一两天都还是能闻出来他流在上面的东西。哈，所以除非小蝙蝠想要每次都闻着他发情的味道进行他夜间的小小巡逻——哦，听起来也不错——他就得换辆车了。

他喜欢听Batsy的喘息。喜欢极了。他和自己打架的时候可没喘的那么厉害过。Joker的手向下摸索——哦，是那条蝙蝠腰带，里面总是藏着各种各样的小东西。不过现在，他们可用不着这个。他利索地勾到了腰带扣然后把它解开。

“Batsy，你的蝙蝠皮有没有拉链？”他胡乱摸索着他的大蝙蝠的胯部，除了硬硬的盔甲他什么都感觉不到。“说真的！如果你想要上厕所怎么办？”

Bruce翻了个他知道Joker看不到的白眼，他推开这个小疯子，然后按住隐藏的机关，把那一块盔甲整个卸了下来。

“我一定要记住怎么卸下来这个。”Joker对着自己咕哝到，手指直接抓上了蝙蝠侠裤子上撑起的帐篷揉捏，“如果下次你再把我按在墙上，我就直接把你的盔甲解开……然后……啊，哈哈，给你吹个萧怎么样？大蝙蝠下面硬着的时候要怎么抓坏蛋呐？”

他为了自己的想象咯咯地笑了起来。Bruce现在既想揍他又想亲吻他。他被Joker毫无章法的乱摸弄得格外激动。真可惜灯光太暗，不然他真的要好好欣赏一下苍白细长的手指在他的阴茎上滑动的样子。

而现在，他只是往上托了托这小混蛋的屁股。“Joker，”他压低声音喊道，满意地发现他因为“蝙蝠侠声音”而吸引了注意力。

“看着我。”他命令道，然后抽出自己的手指（获得了一声呜咽），双手握住头盔，然后摘了下来。

他不想要戴着头盔操他。他想要 Joker知道自己是谁。

Joker睁大了眼睛，僵硬地待了一会儿。

“Bruce Wayne？那个哥谭首富？”他不确定地喊道。

“是的。”Bruce的阴茎因为Joker第一次叫了自己的名字而兴奋地抽动了一下。他喜欢Joker叫自己的名字。

“好吧，”Joker有些不确定地说道，“现在想一想，你们的确有一样的方下巴。”Bruce几乎要为这个蠢兮兮的评论而笑出声来。他又一次吻上了Joker的唇，然后引导着他准确缓慢地坐到自己的阴茎上。

然后一插到底。

Joker在他嘴里尖叫。而他饥渴地把它们吞噬了个干净。Omega整个人都在颤抖，而他的内部火热，紧致，比他干过的任何一个人都好。见鬼的，他不觉得他以后还能跟另外的人上床了。的确是的，他的疯子是个充满占有欲的小混蛋——他已经知道了他是Bruce，就绝对不会再允许那个花花公子随心所欲跟哪个名模上床了。倒不是Bruce说很介意这个，不过他的伪装身份需要——哦算了，他完全可以带着姑娘上去玩扑克。

他只想要Joker。

Bruce抓住Joker光滑又柔韧的腰部，劝哄他往上抬，然后再将他狠狠压下去的同时抬腰顶进去。Joker叫得他怀疑整个哥谭都听得到。他不断发出尖叫，还有无意义的词句，身子被晃动得抓不住东西。他的指甲毫无作用地刮过Bruce胸膛上的盔甲，而他紧抓着的部位估计给Joker留下了手指状的淤青。

路灯的光从他们周围飞速掠过，两个人在黑暗中气喘吁吁地纠缠着，Joker没过多久就尖叫着Bruce射了出来，让车里增添了一股像是太妃糖的味道。而他接着操进Joker湿滑的，松软的内部，很快让他又一次硬了起来。

他们都没意识到车停了，Bruce最后一次尽全力顶进Omega，而Joker几乎是在抽泣地疯狂迎合着他，身上满是汗水，成了乱蓬蓬滑溜溜的的一团糟。他感觉到自己的结张开，然后开始了他的高潮。

每一次射精都让瘦高的Omega浑身一抖，他像是想要逃开，又被alpha顶在他前列腺的结弄得毫无力气，只能趴在Bruce的身上喘息。

Bruce抚摸着Joker汗湿的额头，要是他能每天都这么乖就好了。好的，他们只要等到Joker恢复过来——几小时之后他还会再来一波热潮——

这时，他听见了玻璃窗敲响的声音。

呃。

Bruce僵硬地转过头，看向窗外。

Alfred正站在车的旁边。他不知道他可敬的管家已经站在那里多久了——不过他肯定已经瞧见一辆不断摇摆的蝙蝠车了。

好吧，他瞧了一眼怀里几乎要失去意识的，除了还挂在身上的破布片儿之外全裸的Omega。还有一个只卸下了裆部盔甲的自己。哦，而且他们还被他的结连在了一起，在结没消下去的半个小时之内没办法分开。

这简直不能更尴尬了。

该来的总是会来的，不是吗？Bruce按下了按钮，看着车顶缓缓打开。

Alfred的眉头扬得更高了。

“在这么多的人中，Master Wayne，你偏偏要选这一个。”

Bruce尽力不要像一个男孩一样在老管家谴责的眼神中畏缩。

“听着，Alfred，我保证我们会谈谈的，关于这个。但是现在，能先让我们回卧室吗？”

他们一起看向蜷缩在Bruce怀里的Joker。这个可怜的Omega第一次——Bruce敢用他这么多年的经验发誓——经历了和alpha的性爱，而且他可以毫不自夸地说，他的持久力绝对在大多数alpha之上。他现在绝对需要好好休息。

Alfred长叹了一声，翻译过来也就是“你这个小兔崽子什么时候能让我省心”的意思。

“你们做了预防措施吗，Master Wayne？”

Bruce空白的脑子用力转了转。哦。

他居然忘了这个。

等等，这意味着……他的大脑费力地转动……他和Joker……

他和Joker可能会……有一个孩子？

好的，他的脑袋又一次一片空白了。

“我想这是个‘不’了，”Alfred忍下了又一声叹息，“我会尽快准备Omega避孕药的。”

“……当然，”Bruce忍下要脱口而出的否决，“谢谢你，Alfred。”

 

进入日常傻白甜模式！

7\. 

Bruce从没觉得自己经历过这么……荒淫无度的四天。之前的一夜情跟这个比起来简直什么都算不上。生活就是由做爱和睡觉，还有抽空狼吞虎咽一些由Alfred提供的食物——上帝保佑他的管家——组成的。Joker的柔韧度绝对超过了人类身体的极限，他们也很乐意开发一些新姿势……和新地点，书桌，游泳池，钢琴……（再一次，上帝保佑他亲爱的的管家）。他几乎已经习惯了醒来闻到的第一个味道就是Joker甜甜的，充满欲望的信息素。他从没和一个人上过这么多次床——如果加上他们在哥谭你追我逃的时间，Joker大概也是他约会时间最长的人？

神奇的是Bruce并不觉得厌倦，和他通常的对象不同，和Joker的每一次的亲吻，抚摸都让他想要更多。他对那头绿色的卷发，乳白色的皮肤和柔软嘴唇的渴求有增无减。不只是做爱，他对Joker在其他事情上的陪伴甘之若饴。他们抽空看了一部电影（Joker似乎认为所有的电影都是喜剧），进行了一次网上购物（他给了Joker一张自己的卡），然后看着Joker买了各种匪夷所思的东西。一套餐刀，一个马克杯，很多很多毯子和靠垫，抱枕，魔术道具，还有花花绿绿的糖果。无所谓，只要他不买枪和炸弹就行。

有时候，Bruce会想……如果他的父母没有死去，他只是个富家少爷呢？他会不会像是那些庸俗乏味的人们一样，和一个Omega陷入爱河，结婚，生子？他之前从没考虑过这个可能性，像是会有孩子的小脚丫啪嗒啪嗒地走在Wayne庄园的大理石地板上。他选择了这条道路，把所有正常的alpha所追求的快乐抛到了身后。而他现在似乎重新拥有了一个机会，一个可能。Joker给了他这个。

一个家庭。

 

他们在某个时刻讨论过这个。在性爱的余韵中懒洋洋地亲吻。那种放松的氛围让Bruce直接把问题说出了口：“想过要个孩子吗？”

Joker看了他一会儿，然后苦涩地笑了出来：“不，Brucey，你瞧，我可不会是个好家长。”他顿了顿，又说道，“你也不会。”

然后，当然，Bruce取回了Omega避孕药。闻着一股苦味儿。

他看着Joker皱着眉头咽下了那些小药片。

 

他举着托盘走回卧室里。

“哦！红丝绒蛋糕，Brucey~我几乎要爱上这里了。”Joker蜷缩在他用垫子搭建的小窝里，身上除了Bruce的一件睡袍之外什么也没穿，而他是Bruce见过的最美丽的人。

“我都不知道你那么爱吃甜食（I don’t know you have a sweet tooth.）。”Bruce说着将装着蛋糕的托盘放在床头柜上，然后坐到床上。

“我还有一根甜的舌头呢，想尝尝吗？（I have a sweet tongue too,）”Joker对他抛了个媚眼，然后开始爬到蝙蝠的身上，满意地将自己安置在他腿间。

Bruce从善如流地给了甜蜜的Omega一个吻。他现在的味道比起最开始已经稳定多了，不再有像是要让人窒息的甜度，更加的……平缓，像是加了蜂蜜的红茶……黑巧克力……

他挖了一勺蛋糕送进Joker嘴里，小点儿的男人含着勺子发出满足的呻吟声太过淫靡。

“我喜欢这样。这样……靠着你。”Joker的声音因性爱而慵懒又柔软，“很……舒服，让人安心。”

“哥谭的犯罪王子会缺乏安全感？”Bruce只是想打趣而已，但是Joker并没有机敏地反击回来，而是沉默着，立刻绷紧了身子。他那个甜美的，懒倦的笑容消失了。

该死的。“Joker，我——”

“接着喂我该死的蛋糕，Bats。”

Bruce知道他刚刚不经意间戳到了小疯子的痛处。说到底，就算他再怎么疯狂，他也只是个人类，只是个Omega。他当然会本能地需要一个alpha提供的安全感和庇护。Bruce忽然非常想感谢上帝，他们遇见了彼此。两个残破的灵魂，能够彼此安慰，取暖。他能够为这个破碎的Omega提供他需要的东西，他就会尽全力这么做。

“你喜欢蛋糕？”

Joker显然为转移的话题松了一口气：“当然，Brucey Baby。你提醒了我，也许我下一个邪恶计划就是占领一个甜品店！你知道，平时我想吃这些甜蜜蜜的小东西可不容易，”他做了一个电话的手势，“你好！我要一个乳酪蛋糕和芒果慕斯！送到小丑的邪恶巢穴去！”

Bruce也开始微笑：“也许我可以给你买下一个。”

“……什么？”Joker眨了眨眼睛。

“你知道，Wayne家族的企业还没有涉及到食品领域。也许是时候了，”Bruce继续说道，“我可以买下一个专门制作甜品的品牌，给你一张无限制的会员卡什么的，或是每周指派人员送一些你爱吃的甜食到一个只有你知道的地方。”

Joker看了他一会儿，确定他没在开玩笑之后大声地笑了起来。

“哦Batsy，”Joker抹掉笑出来的眼泪，“说真的，这是我听过的第三浪漫的事情了。你想知道第一和第二吗？”

“不，谢谢。”Bruce摆出一张无趣的脸。

“你想？好吧，我会告诉你~”Joker完全无视了他，“第二个嘛~大概是炸一座大楼，邀请我观看，然后在爆炸的那一瞬间像是要吃掉我的嘴唇那样吻我。”

“Joker，拜托——”

“第一个，肯定是送我一个活生生的，正在跳动的，人——的心脏！”Joker咯咯地笑了起来，“然后用他的血写，Joker，做我的情人好不好（Be my Valentine）！”

Joker忽然像是想到了什么似的，惊恐地看着Bruce：“亲爱的，永远不要把我说的告诉Harly……还有双面人……还有谜语人……嗯……你可以告诉企鹅，”他想了想，然后决定道，“反正他一直觉得我是个疯子。你能相信吗。”

Bruce挑起了眉毛。他想象了一下Joker的迷妹捧着一颗血淋淋的心脏，双面人炸掉了一座大楼……不，他是疯了才会把这种东西告诉他们。

“我绝对不会。”他保证道，“我还是认为送你甜品店比较靠谱。”

Joker又一次笑了起来：“如果是你？当然，甜心。”然后他扭过头吻了他，舌头上还有奶油的味道。

 

Harley上线，对Mr. J单箭头，Joker的原著式花样嫌弃Harley

8.

Joker慢慢清醒过来。他觉得精力充沛，焕然一新，就好像身体里的每一个零件都被换了个新的一样。哦是的，就算他不是个医生，他也知道那些研究成果，关于alpha信息素——和精液，对Omega是多么的好用的安慰剂，如何让他们既开心又平静，布拉布拉。显然他也不例外。

他的小蝙蝠还在睡觉，显然就算是蝙蝠侠——他轻笑了几声——经历了不分昼夜的性爱马拉松也会精疲力竭的。

Joker坐了起来，伸了个懒腰，听着骨头发出噼啪声。他漫不经心地考虑着是否应该等到Brucey醒来，但那……太不像他了。他又不是什么甜蜜可爱的小Omega，看着情人的面容等待他醒来然后送上一个吻——恶！不，不。

Joker想着起身下床，动作迅速又柔软，没发出一点声音。他打开衣柜，满意地发现他被清洗干净的一整套衣服。Batsy有个好管家。他开始换衣服。

是时候大干一场了。他得提醒一下小蝙蝠他还是哥谭的犯罪王子。这几天已经足够丢人的了。真的，要是他以后每个发情期都这样怎么办？Batsy应该还没有无耻到以这个为要挟他的理由吧？“不许造成破坏，Joker，不然发情期我就让你一个人待在阿卡姆？”Joker浑身颤抖了一下，一半是因为想象蝙蝠侠威胁他一半是想象“发情期一个人待在阿卡姆”这个可怕的场面。不。他的Batsy才不会那么做。Joker舔舔嘴唇，感觉仍然能尝到那上面沾着的Bruce的信息素。Batsy喜欢他。

……对吧？

他在脑中拼命地回忆着，把过去几天琐碎的小片段摆出来，像是个绝望的证人试图说服法官那样试着说服自己。Batsy给他送枕头，Batsy告诉了自己他是谁，Batsy亲吻他，Batsy操了他，Batsy说要给他买甜品店。脑海中那个喋喋不休的尖刻声音似乎被说服了，终于安静下来。好吧，它承认道，Batsy喜欢我。然后它咯咯大笑着开始转圈。

他穿完了衣服和鞋子，遗憾地发现他藏在兜里的小刀全部都不见了，手榴弹也是。连他那朵笑气花都不见了！多管闲事的管家——他叫什么来着？Arthur？Adam？管他呢。Joker决定以后叫他谢顶老头儿。

他走到门边，回过头给了Batsy一个飞吻——他心里某个地方尖叫着我不想走我不想——然后溜走了。他好像忘记了什么事情，但是，那肯定不重要。Joker从不忘记重要的事情。

他偷了辆Bruce的跑车，然后把它扔在离自己藏身之所四个街区的地方，用它换了另一辆破车的钥匙，然后才终于回到他的地盘。

倒不是说他十分迫切地想要见谁——他才不在乎。可是让他的手下以为他死了什么的可不太好，要从每个犄角旮旯把他们再找回来可不是什么愉快的事情。再说，Harley……Joker打了个寒战。如果那个疯女人不知道怎么觉得他被绑架了之类的，然后弄出来一场疯狂的救援行动，他就会因为愤怒和尴尬死于——脑溢血之类的了。

他走上楼梯，阴冷，黑暗，还有一股什么东西发霉的味道。跟Batsy家一点儿都不一样。不过——嘿，人家可是哥谭的首富，花花公子，黄金单身汉——他不无讥讽地想到，命运就是个幸灾乐祸的婊子，她对那些蓝眼男孩儿*（blue eyed boys）宠爱有加，而如果你是个穷鬼？那对不起！她要再往你的脸上打一巴掌。

所以，他才不要做个逆来顺受的可怜虫——他要做的，就是冲着这个婊子大笑，然后破坏她那糟糕透顶的安排。

“Harley？”他推开门，“He~~~llo~有人在家吗？”他因为自己的话咯咯笑了起来。

里屋传来了像是只巨大的，后腿残疾的圣伯纳犬在爬行的声音。然后是短促的尖叫和喊声，指甲抓挠声，高跟鞋砸在地上的声音，接着Harley就朝他扑了上来，随之而来的还有一股速食调料包的香料味儿。恶，他不喜欢她的信息素。一点儿都不。

“Mister Jaaaaaay!”

Joker不露声色地往旁边迈了一步，让那女人极其狼狈地踉跄了一下，几乎摔了一个马趴。

“说真的，Harley，”他嫌弃地看了看她脸上乱七八糟的一道道黑色，似乎是眼泪弄脏的眼线痕迹和鸟窝一样的头发，“你已经弱智到不会给自己洗脸了吗？”

“哦puddin，”Harley带着一脸不能呼吸的傻笑看着Joker，“你消失了四天！我以为你被蠢蝙蝠绑架了。”

Joker恼怒地咋舌：“首先，不要叫我那；其次，不许叫我的Batsy蠢蝙蝠，只有我能；最后——”他笑了——不是对着Harley，“你令我惊讶地还有点脑子，事情差不多就是这样。”

“你太棒了！Mr. J！”Harley兴高采烈地无视了对她的侮辱，“你逃了出来！到达——”

忽然，她的双眼圆睁，下巴掉了下来，直愣愣地看着Joker就好像他忽然长出了两个脑袋并且开始跳脱衣舞。

“Harley？”Joker不耐烦地在她面前挥了几下手，“如果你终于决定崩溃了也不要是现在，过——”他默默算了下时间，“十分钟行不行？我还需要你去帮我买杯咖啡呢。”

Joker决定扔下死机的某人去检查他的库存的时候，Harley终于开始恢复了反应。

她开始发出尖叫。

上帝啊。Joker皱起眉头。这声音简直是在强奸他的耳朵。

他快步走到另一个房间然后把门在他身后关上，无视了迅速朝他跑过来——同时仍然在尖叫的地精。

“Mr. J！”Harley捶着门，心碎得像是目睹了有人虐杀她的小猫——如果她真的有的话，“Mr. J！你的味道怎么了！那该死的蝙蝠脑袋对你做了什么！”

哦。

Joker忽然就记起来他忘掉了什么。

他今天早上没洗澡。

这可不能怪他。如果每次在Bruce的浴室洗澡时上演的都是活春宫，那么那地方对谁来说都早就是个色情场所了。

呃，所以，他身上还有Brucey的味道。

这念头让他开始有点兴奋起来……他后悔没有偷一件Batsy的睡袍回来了，也许他可以闻着他的味道撸一发——或是，嗯，你知道，操自己的拳头。

门外刺耳的声音让他回过神，Harley的想象已经变成“蝙蝠脑袋强暴了可怜的毫无还手之力的puddin”。

“我会帮你讨回公道的！Mr. J！”Harley尖叫道，“他居然敢碰我的布丁！我要杀了他！”

哦，这儿就不行了。

他把门猛地打开，让Harley因为惯性摔倒在地上。

“瞧，Harley，”Joker派出一副谆谆善诱的样子，“通常情况下，我是不会理睬你可怜的小脑袋里滑稽的念头的。它们，啊，很有娱乐性。”Joker的嘴唇咧开，露出一个毫无幽默的笑。“但是——如果这涉及到Batsy，那就不一样了。”

“Mr. J，你在说什么——”

“闭嘴，婊子！”他吼道，让Harley吓得一哆嗦。他提起她皱巴巴的衣领，认真地盯着她的眼睛，一脸的“认真听我说话你个傻逼”，“如果你敢碰他——哪怕只是他蝙蝠头盔的耳朵尖——”他做出一个戏剧化的停顿，满意地看着Harley瞪大眼，“我就他妈的，杀了，你。Capiche（明白吗）？”

Harley不甘心地点头，太过了解Mr. J以至于知道这种时候不能反驳他的话。

“乖女孩儿~”Joker笑眯眯地拍了拍她的头，“现在~”他无视了Harley一脸恶心的笑，把她丢在地上，然后走到窗前。“是时候给哥谭一个大礼了。毕竟，我离开的时候，可怜的市民们该有多无聊呀。”

TBC

*双关，也是“受宠爱的人”、“红人”的意思。老爷正好是蓝眼睛，哈哈。

 

我的设定中女性alpha是有丁丁并且没法生育的？这里说一下是因为有的设定里她们没有（而且也没有子宫，嗷。）

相对应地，男性Omega有子宫，但是精子无活性。

所以ABO设定里其实男男、女女、男女、女男都没问题啊！只要是AO就行！会被社会当成少数派（同性恋）的是AA和OO组吧……

依然有单箭头的Harley，脑补了她和Mr. J相遇的过程。基本没有蝠丑。

9.

情况非常不妙。Mr. J的情况非常不妙，事实上，他肯定感觉糟透了。可怜的Mr. J。Harley从他身上能闻出一个alpha的味道……不是她！而是另一个alpha！她的布丁从来不让她碰碰他，用气味标记他。Harley妒火中烧。只有上帝才知道她有多想那么做。

哦，Mr. J，她可爱的，白白滑滑凉凉的甜布丁。她真想把他的全身都舔一遍。他是属于她的那个Omega。他是为她而生的。他们的配合天衣无缝！他们一起犯罪，一起看着爆炸大笑，她还会给她的布丁煮咖啡！

当然，Mr. J不是那些Omega，他不会在发情期疯狂渴求一根阴茎，也不让她标记他。他还比大多数Omega都颐指气使，胆敢使唤那些alpha。她能够忍受这些，她很有耐心。她会等到Mr. J明白的那一天——明白他们属于彼此！然后他们会结婚，结合，然后幸福快乐到永远。

而现在，一只会飞的大老鼠站在了他们中间。

她的Mr. J居然被那只蠢蝙蝠碰了！哦是的，她能闻出来——Harley狠狠地咬着牙。Mr. J被那只蝙蝠的该死的阴茎操过了。那个Alpha令人作呕的信息素从他的体内渗出来，沾沾自喜地炫耀着，嘲笑着她。她想要直接用双手掐死他，并且在那之前，她要让他眼睁睁地瞧着他自己的阴茎被她用弹簧刀割下来。

Mr. J只是迷糊了，她这么说服自己。他不可能真的爱上了那个蝙蝠脑袋。等他意识到她能给他更好的照顾，更好的性爱，他就会投入到自己怀抱里。可是当她看着Mr. J……看着他因为那只蝙蝠而容光焕发的样子，看着他哼着小调——他只有心情超级好的时候才会哼小调的——开始他又一个邪恶计划，她觉得自己的心被狠狠地扎了一下，又一下。

她会杀了那只蝙蝠的，Harley想着慢慢挪动到她的布丁身边，看着他露出一个甜蜜的笑。她会杀了他，然后她的布丁就会明白，她才是配得上他的那个alpha。

 

炸弹永不过时。Joker咧着嘴把一个亲手制作的炸弹安装进玩偶盒里。不过，把它们安在哪儿……这就需要想想了。通常情况下，他不在乎。只要能把Batsy引来，地点从来无所谓。医院，货轮，还是哪个公寓楼——那无所谓。可是现在……

他想选一个特别的地方。不管怎么说，这可是他们滚过床单之后的第一次会面。Joker希望它隆重，华丽，充满他的个人色彩，希望每一个，每一个角落，每一个灰尘都尖叫着Joker。

而那会是——

“游乐场！”Joker咯咯地笑了，“我爱游乐场！”

“游乐场，Mr. J？”他身后的alpha殷切地问道，像是只被主人踢了一脚后还是忠心耿耿地爬回来的狗。

啊Harley，他的Harley。在阿卡姆医院的时候他就觉察出这个alpha的不同。她想要被认可被需要的渴望太过于强烈。她太需要一个Omega了。毕竟，Omega们更喜欢男性的，阳刚的alpha。男性Omega们尤其如此，总觉得委身于一个女性alpha会伤害到他们可笑的男性自尊（如果他们真的还有那玩意儿）。女性alpha总是最后被挑选的对象，上一次的调查结果显示，她们的后代甚至比beta还少。

他观察着她对待他的方式，冲他说话的语调，看他的眼神。他闻着她的信息素。焦灼，不安的情绪盘旋在那香料味儿下面。他在她身上看到了潜质——他需要的潜质。她会允许一个Omega凌驾于她之上，还能对他俯首帖耳——不是因为金钱或是恐惧，而只是因为，他是一个接受她，满足她渴求的Omega。

操纵她简直太过于容易。她是那么可怜，那么脆弱的一个小东西，而Joker把她变成了别的东西。

因为Joker，因为她爱他，她把自己投入疯狂和混乱，她能够干出各种各样她本来做梦都想不到的残忍事情。

这还挺有趣的。

而且，Joker不得不承认Harley是他见过的最温顺的alpha，似乎所有那些alpha至上的不变信条都被她给忘了，她连alpha骨子里的骄傲都能够无视。她会做Joker要求她做的一切事情，不管是杀一个人还是给他洗袜子。没有质疑，没有争辩，只有服从。这样一个alpha非常有用。他知道没有他的允许，Harley就不敢，也不会碰他。比他的喽啰们省心多了。他的身体不由自主地渴求Alpha的陪伴，他能说什么的呢。虽然他仍然不喜欢Harley的味道。

“是的，游乐场，我的Harley。”是的，她是他的，而他不是她的。“做个好姑娘，在哥谭市找一个废弃的游乐场——不能太旧，你知道。我要的是一个能够运作，但是有没有人去的游乐场！有那些旋转的小马和过山车什么的，”Joker比划着，“找到它，然后不管用什么方法，让我能够不受干扰地进行，啊，我的小小游戏。”

“没问题，布丁。”Harley高兴地说道，“哦——用不用我让Judy给你拿一杯咖啡来？”

“你真贴心，不是吗？”Joker给了她一个笑。

只为他一个人存在的Harley。真不错。

 

 

这章的题目叫《老爷耍起流氓来连丑爷都怕》

10.

到目前为止，一切都运转良好。所有那些机关和小玩意儿都被摆放到了正确的位置，人质们被绑在了过山车和旋转木马上。为了营造气氛他特意去劫持了一辆校车呢！希望Batsy会欣赏他的努力。Harley被他咆哮着赶跑了。这是关于他，和Batsy的。只能是他们俩。只能有他们俩。没有人能在他们中间。

一切都很完美。

不过，啊，啧。现在的孩子。Joker蹲在一只有着个巨大傻笑的独角兽上，狠狠咬碎了一个棒棒糖。

几分钟之前，他的小人质中的一个看着他——看着他的眼睛！然后说：“酷！你能跟我合个影吗？”

“我看起来像你生日派对上的小丑吗，小鬼？”Joker摆出一个阴沉的，能够把绝大多数成年人都吓得颤抖的表情。

“你是The Joker，我知道。”那个讨厌的烦人精挥挥手，好像Joker问了一个傻问题——哈！他！问了一个傻问题！——然后接着看着他的眼睛：“所以？你到底能不能跟我自拍一个啊？”

一般情况下他会直接割开他的喉咙，然后把他脖子上的开口对着其它瑟瑟发抖——这才像样——的人质，让他们感受一下温热鲜血淋在身上的感觉的（那就像是一个，格外黏糊的热水澡）。但是，出于某种原因（“别装啦！”有个声音朝他大喊，“你想讨好那只蝙蝠，是不是？”）——他不想这么做。

他只是仁慈地给了那小崽子稀释过的笑气，让他笑到昏迷过去的量。

 

Joker用舌头把所有碎糖片聚集到一起，接着嚼它们，然后把那甜滋滋的一团咽下去。

Batsy应该差不多快到了。

 

“Joker。”

说真的……他是怎么做到的啊？就好像，之前他还没在那里，接着一眨眼之间——咻！——大黑蝙蝠就出现了！

“Batsy！好久不见！”Joker一手托着腮，另一只手疯狂地冲着蝙蝠侠招呼着。“你过得怎么样啊，亲爱的？”

“让那些孩子们走，然后我们再来谈谈，”蝙蝠侠的声音忽然变的低沉而……诱惑，“我过得怎么样的问题。”

Joker瞪着眼睛看着他。

该死的蝙蝠是在一群小孩子面前公然和他调情吗？

他还觉得他是更不知羞耻的那个呢！

“如果你想要，你就得去争取，甜心。”Joker舔了舔嘴唇，他新买的口红是樱桃味儿的。（虽然是用Brucey的信用卡买的。但是他已经把那张卡给他了，所以那就是他的。）“旋转木马和过山车~上面都是可爱的孩子（除了要跟他合影的那个，他特意把那个烦人精以一个极其不舒服的姿势绑在了独角兽的屁股上），哦，还有我可爱的炸弹！午夜时分，两边都会爆炸！而现在离十二点还有——”Joker看了下他新买的手表（对！就是他买的！他的！），“二十分钟！怎么样？双重惊喜，对吧？”他咯咯地笑了起来。“你会选哪一边呢，Batsy？”

接着，他装作一副说悄悄话的姿态：“就咱们俩知道，Batsy：我更希望你去救过山车上的那些小崽子。”

“Joker，你到底为什么这么做？”Batsy往他的方向迈了一步，“你真的觉得咱们还会像之前那样吗？假装什么都没有发生？”

该死的。Joker低吼：“还有十九分钟——”

“你知道，”蝙蝠侠轻柔地打断了他，“就算你不造成任何爆炸，混乱，我还是会为你出现的。”

不。闭嘴，闭嘴。“我不在乎！”他喊道，“你还有十八分钟！你就不能只是……像你平时那样！揍我，踢我，然后夺走我手里的引爆器！来啊！”

“你之前说过，我们完整了彼此。当时我还以为那只是句无心之语。现在我明白了。”

“闭嘴！该死的，你在干什么，蝙蝠？”Joker绷紧了身子看着蝙蝠侠朝他走过来，“控制器可在我手上。你难道想让我把他们炸飞吗？”

接着Joker发现自己被搂住了，紧紧地贴着蝙蝠坚硬的盔甲。

哦。

他没有……没有掩盖自己的味道。

Joker无意识地把鼻尖蹭得更近。他怀念那味道。酒和冰块。好闻的，alpha。

他的alpha。

Bruce察觉到Joker在他怀里软化下来。看来书上说的没错，alpha信息素的确可以安抚一个歇斯底里的Omega。当然，首要前提是Omega信任这个alpha才行。

“把它给我，Joker。然后我们可以随便去哪里——韦恩庄园，旅店，某个公寓的楼顶，你想要待多久都可以。”

Joker沉默了一会儿。

“如果你以为，这样就能让我乖乖听话，你就大错特错了，Brucey。”Joker轻声说着，“你觉得，因为你献出了自己雄伟的老二就能把我变成一个可怜的跪在你身下的Omega婊子？不不，不。”

他猛地把一把小刀插进蝙蝠侠的盔甲里*，让对方痛苦地发出一声低吼。但他没像通常那样——给他一个让他的耳朵都嗡嗡作响，眼冒金星的耳光，他甚至没把他推开。

“为什么。你没有。打我！”Joker低吼着抽出他的小刀，然后一拳打在他该死的完美的下巴上。“你不怕我就这么杀了你？”

“因为我不想伤害你，Joker。我想让你明白，我会为你出现。你不用非要干什么才能能吸引我。”alpha握住Omega的手，他颤抖了一下，但并没有躲开。他轻嗅着Omega的脖子，感激于Joker的信息素还在，他甜蜜，血腥的信息素。“你的存在本身就会吸引我。”

“谁说这一切只是为了吸引你？！”Joker从牙缝里挤出了这句话。讨厌的，该死的，会飞的啮齿动物。

这不对。Batsy的行为……违背了他们的规则！从他们相遇开始——从Batsy将他变成他自己开始，他们就如此相配，他们的步伐组成了一曲你进我退的舞蹈，并且在过去的几个月里他们一直进行着同样的旋律。他造成混乱，蝙蝠就会出现。他们进行一场完美的游戏然后他被扔回阿卡姆或是逃走。然后过一段时间之后他们就会再来上一次。**可是现在。现在Batsy所要求的是完全不同的东西。他不确定这样他们之间的关系会变成什么样。可是……一个不需要混乱就能引来的Batsy。天呐。想想看。这就像天天都是圣诞节一样。

如果说他做的一切都是为了召唤Batsy来进行一场属于他们的游戏，那如果蝙蝠把自己送上门来呢？

他渴求的注意，蝙蝠侠的注意，现在都在他身上了。他看着自己。只看着自己。那双蓝眼睛。哦。

“……你不能指望我停止做一个——坏人，或者随便你们怎么称呼我的。”最后他终于妥协道。

“我也不会这么想。”Bruce发出一声轻笑——这可真罕见，“但是我希望你能把附加伤害降到最低。”

Joker看了他几秒然后咧起嘴：“你是在告诉我只要不弄出什么严重后果我就可以随便捣乱了？真的吗，Batsy？”

“我很肯定你曲解了我的意思，”Bruce的嘴角弯起，“不过，我们可以晚点儿再讨论这个。现在，你是希望接着站在这儿还是像我说的，度过一个只属于我们两个的夜晚？”

哦，这可真……吸引人。不。但是。“可是……我们的游戏！”Joker犹豫着， 指尖不确定地抽动。

“我会联系Gordon，让他派人来救这些人质。”上帝啊……蝙蝠侠舔了他的脖子。现在是蝙蝠的发情期吗还是他脑子坏掉了？Bruce的信息素在他的皮肤上感觉发烫，像是着火了。他的呼吸炽热，喷在他忽然间太过敏感的肌肤上。“现在，做个乖孩子，把控制器给我。” 蝙蝠侠的声音柔软得像是丝绸。

操他妈的耶稣基督啊。Batsy在诱惑他。他散发的alpha信息素像是张柔软温热的毯子，把他整个人都裹了起来。Joker发现自己的膝盖非常想要直接跪下去，求他现在，就，立刻，操自己。把他操到不省人事为止。“如果你说那个魔力词（magic word）的话。”

他眼睛一眨不眨地看着蝙蝠侠，看着他张开嘴，说了……说了“Please”。

他保证他一生都能因为这个画面达到高潮。

Joker把控制器给了他，Bruce直接把那个小装置用蝙蝠腰带上的某个电子装置让它失灵，然后把它丢在了地上。

他们看向彼此。

好的，现在他们可以亲吻对方了是吧是吧是吧。

 

“哇哦！”

一个声音让他们一起扭过头。

哦说真的，他要杀了那个去他妈的合影小鬼。

“你还好吗，孩子？”蝙蝠侠拽着一个十分愤怒的Joker走过去，给了Joker一个难以置信的眼神，然后用一个蝙蝠标把绑他的绳子割开。

男孩儿自己从旋转木马跳到地上，然后——

“你们会结婚吗？”

啥？

Bruce扭头看着Joker。

这简直能够进入他人生中“最尴尬又他妈诡异的十件事”名单了。并且名次绝对高于“在床上发现一个全裸的Harly”和“被他的同僚们发现自己有印着蝙蝠图案的内裤”。

“为什么你觉得我们会结婚？”Joker最终问道。

“哦得了吧，我一直就知道你们爱着彼此！”Joker因为这宣布畏缩了一下。

一个七八岁的小崽子都能看出来这一点？那为什么他们彼此不知道呢？

“所以你得跟我合影！不然我就告诉大家……你做坏事是因为想引来他！你们还一直跟对方……眉来眼去（making goo-goo eyes）！”

恶。

“我能杀了他吗？求你了求你了Batsy。~（please~ Pretty please）”Joker摆出自己最好的狗狗眼。

Bruce只是挑起一边的眉毛（倒不是说谁能看得见）：“如果你让我也出现在上面的话。”

“什么？！”Joker难以置信地尖叫道。“我受伤了Batsy！你这个叛徒！”

该死的小崽子低头想了一会儿，然后说道：“好吧，但是有一个条件：你得让他抱着我。”

“什么？够了，我发誓——”

“Joker，如果你答应他我也会给这么做的。”

Batsy。在摄像头下，抱着他？

虽然他极其不想要抱着那个小混蛋，但是……Batsy愿意……让公众看到？（他敢打赌如果，如果他们真的弄了一张蠢得要死的自拍的话这东西绝对会在推特或者别的什么上爆炸）

他能对世界宣布Batsy是他的。哦。

“好吧。”Joker说道，一脸嫌弃地，十分不情愿地抱起那个小鬼，“如果你敢扯我的头发什么的我就把你的手指割下来——哦！”

他被一只忽然蹲下的蝙蝠侠公主抱了起来，重心的移动导致那孩子重重摔进了他怀里。该死的他们为什么那么沉？

“看镜头！”男孩儿飞快地在他的iPhone上捣鼓出了相机模式，“3——2——1——茄子（Cheese）！”

咔擦声。

“不，Joker，你不能就这么把他扔下去！”Bruce喊道。难以置信地看着Joker试图把他怀里的孩子推下去。

“那就该死的放我下来！”Joker一落地就立刻松了手，丝毫没有同情心地看他踉跄着摔在地上。他在Batsy怀里的时候就该松手的。

他瞥了一眼小鬼的手机屏，因为黑暗照片变得有些模糊。但是绝对能看出来——一个满脸“我是被逼的”的自己，一个兴高采烈的弱智儿童，还有一个微笑的蝙蝠。

这绝对没有很可爱。

“好的，现在给我滚蛋。不然我就真的要杀了你了。”Joker指着男孩儿的鼻尖。他刚刚发现那小鬼有些小雀斑。

“你很有意思，知道嘛？”他笑着说道，冲他挥挥手，“我会想你的。”

蝙蝠侠不得不拽住一个气急败坏的小丑，给了那孩子一些能让他昏迷过去的喷雾，然后在通知Gordon的时候忍受着他絮絮叨叨如果他再见到那个死孩子他会怎么做。最后，他才不情愿地安静下来。

“你到底为什么这么做？我不觉得你有多喜欢孩子。”

“我没你想得那么不喜欢孩子。”

“得了，Batsy。我们都知道你自拍时从来不笑。到底是怎么回事？这个小恶魔有什么不同，嗯？”Joker像只腻人的大猫一样扒在他身上。

“他有一双绿眼睛。”

“所以？”Joker眨了眨他绿莹莹的眸子。

“黑头发。”

“然后呢——哦上帝。Batsy！你会让其他的人怎么看我——看我们啊？难道我绑架孩子是为了从里面挑一个然后和你一起领养他吗？”

接着他们都沉默了。

如果Joker想要个孩子，他们可以的。他们可以有一个属于他们两人的孩子。这疯狂的念头听起来为什么那么吸引人？如果有……它的发色会遗传Joker现在的绿色头发还是他没有被化学试剂浸泡过之前的颜色？那会是什么颜色呢？会不会有他的绿眼睛？他乳白色的皮肤？太过轻易地，他就能描绘出一张脸——一个孩子，一个小小的Joker。而那会是他见过的最可爱的东西。

“Joker——我——”

一声震耳欲聋的枪响传来。

时间的流速似乎是变慢了。他看着——看着Batsy的身体被子弹打中，看着他踉跄着支撑自己，看着他的血流下来，流在他黑色的盔甲上。不——他的蝙蝠不适合红色。不。不该是这样。

他妈的。是谁敢碰他的蝙蝠？

Joker猛地抬起头。绿眼睛因为愤怒而闪闪发亮。

他看到了一个他没有意料的的人。那个，几个小时前还在他身边的人。该死的……他甚至有点信任的人。

Harley，他的Harley举着枪冲他笑。

“布丁！”

Joker开始大笑。

他没带枪，很可惜。和他的蝙蝠玩耍他从来不用枪。因为他知道Batsy绝对不会用枪伤害他，而如果有人敢袭击他，Batsy会保护他。不，不，他不能用枪，他得一点点弄死她。没别的可能。是的是的，一枚子弹太便宜她了不是吗？

Joker一直觉得他的脑袋里有几百个声音，它们会为了一件事情争论不休，会想出一大堆不一样的点子，然后让他决定哪一个更好。而现在，那几百个声音都在尖叫，杀了她，杀了她，杀了她。

“稍微等我一下，Batsy。”Joker温柔地用只有他们俩能听见的声音低语，抚过他的脸颊，“我得处理一下，啊，垃圾。”

“Joker——”Bruce喘息着想说出什么，“不要——”

“你他妈给我闭嘴，Bruce。”Joker跌跌撞撞地朝着Harly走过去。Alpha血的味道充满了他的鼻腔，他的身体内部有什么在咆哮着。他的伴侣受伤了，被人伤害了。除了他没人能伤害他的alpha。而他要杀了胆敢这么做的人。Omega的本能和Joker本人的念头合二为一，他握紧了衣兜里的弹簧刀。刚刚他还用这把刀捅进Batsy的身体里。

“Mr. J？”那个已死之人朝着他跑过来，“你现在看到了！Mr. J！那只蝙蝠完全不是我的对手！一颗子弹就能够杀了他！你明白了，对不对，布丁？你是肯定不会选择他的！”

而Joker笑着，笑着走近，然后一巴掌抽在她脸上，无视了她受惊的尖叫。他把她按倒在地上，愤怒地拿拳头攻击着他能触到的每一寸身体。她怎么敢。

“他是我的。是我的。你，怎么，敢。”他的手关节已经出血了，但那感觉起来就像是另一个人的身体，他不能感觉到任何事情，至少，不是在他把这个婊子杀了之前。只是机械地将手送入柔软的皮肤里。他要亲手掐死她，看着她眼中的生气慢慢消失。

Harley痛苦地尖叫着，试图用手挡住落在他身上的拳头，她想把他掀下去，但是Joker的力气大得吓人，双腿紧紧地箍着她。

Joker剧烈地喘息着，将手紧紧攥在她纤细的脖子上。看着她似乎想要喊什么，但是没有多余的空气这么做，双手抓挠着，在他的身上留下血印。是的，就是这样。就是这样。

他所知道的下一件事是一下在他脑后的重击，这让他昏了过去。

 

*我知道老爷的盔甲应该是刀枪不入的！但是我就是想让周可儿捅他啊！（不

所以我设定的老爷的蝙蝠衣是盔甲（而不是动画中的布料），但是没那么结实？也许是轻变版本的盔甲！

**这一段是加以改动的动画台词，来自92版动画《the man who killed batman》这一集

 

11.

Alfred Pennyworth在接到Master Wayne的电话的时候就做好了心理准备，但当他真正驾车到达现场的时候还是吃了一惊。

地上躺着一个昏倒的Harley Quinn，而受伤的Master Wayne抱着一个失去意识的小丑慢慢朝着蝙蝠车走来。

“您受伤了，Master Wayne。”Alfred说着帮助他将Joker安放到后座上，然后担忧地看着Bruce在坐下的瞬间吃痛地抽气。

“我已经尽量做了处理，不会有事的。”Bruce打开了车里放置的急救箱，“回蝙蝠洞，Alfred。”

从后视镜里Alfred能够看见Bruce面不改色地对自己进行着一场手术。他知道Master Wayne已经无数次这样医治自己，但年迈的管家仍然觉得心悸。沉默在车厢中蔓延，而他找不到一句能够缓解这紧张气氛的话。

他不吃惊Master Wayne会带着那个小丑，身为一个beta，Alfred对信息素并不敏感，但他大概能猜出来那个野蛮的恶棍的属性。他第一次见到Master Wayne和Joker在一起时，那几乎是令人惊异的——那个能够实施如此可怖的犯罪的疯子，那个能够带着一脸笑容夺取性命的恶魔，在那一瞬却能够柔顺至此地蜷缩在他的小主人的怀里，显得如此无害而又脆弱。谁能想到呢，这位臭名昭著，令人闻风丧胆的罪犯是个Omega。他扣心自问过，也和Master Wayne进行过长达几小时的长谈——他只是不能理解，为什么会是Joker，在这么多他可以选择的人里，为什么会是他。

而最终Alfred妥协了，当他看到他们注视彼此的眼神，他们忘我地亲吻的方式，当他听到他们亲昵地低语。他没有见过Bruce和任何一个伴侣这样过，在另一个人身边如此放松，如此自然，如此……快乐。

而如果这个疯子能让Master Wayne觉得快乐，那么Alfred会……容忍他的存在，不过，他也暗暗提放着，没人知道下一秒Joker会不会伤害Bruce。

 

寂静的车厢里传来一声低吟，然后是衣料摩擦的声音。

“Bats？”Joker眨了眨眼睛，他的后脑勺痛得要死。“……Batsy！”他猛地坐了起来，看上去被吓坏了。

“我在这里，没事了，Joker。”Bruce揽过Joker的肩，希望可以成功地让这个戏剧女王（drama queen）安静下来。但是，当然了，他没那么好运。

“Bruce。”Joker安静地在Bruce肩上靠了不到五秒，然后就立刻像是个盒中玩偶一样弹了起来。

“你打了我，”他喊道，那声音大得让Alfred都不禁皱眉，“你他妈的打了我，就为了那个婊子？操你的Bruce！”

“Joker——”该死的，事实上Bruce没有预料到Joker的反应会这么激烈，他的信息素几乎是在燃烧着，充斥着平常并不明显的火药味儿。

“你应该让我杀了她！见鬼的，如果我可以我要杀她一千次！每一次都用不一样的方式！她居然敢碰你！”Omega呲着牙咆哮着，表现得像只失去了幼崽的母兽，“你是怎么想的，Bruce？为什么？就因为你可笑的规矩？哦，惊喜！我可没有！”

Bruce疲惫地抹了把脸：“我只是不能——眼睁睁地看着你杀了她。她爱你，Joker。”

“我他妈的不在乎！她想杀了你！”Joker尖叫着，声音中有种异样的粗粝，“你有没有想过，她有可能真的会杀了你？”

Bruce这才发现Joker在哭，他自己都没意识到的那种，眼泪不停地顺着脸颊流下来，黑色的睫毛膏弄脏了他的眼底。Joker被吓坏了。不过的确——在他和Joker的对峙中他们两人从来不用枪。Joker没有预料过他中枪的可能。那个伤口不严重，他的盔甲阻挡了大部分的伤害。他在和其他罪犯打斗的时候也曾经中过枪，几天之后那就只是一个伤疤而已。他知道自己会没事，但是Joker不这么觉得。

“Joker，就只是……安静地陪我待一会儿？”他撤下了通常冷静低沉的蝙蝠侠嗓音，让Bruce的声音浮上表面。他让Joker看到了习惯性隐藏在面具之下的疲惫。

他的alpha需要他的陪伴。Joker的怒火迅速地熄灭掉。他的绿毛脑袋又回到了Bruce宽阔的肩膀上，这一次老老实实地待在了那里。Bruce满足地叹了口气，享受着这份令人愉悦的温暖重量。他挪动了左手，然后握住Joker冰凉的手指。他在颤抖。Bruce的alpha本能立刻开始警惕起来。

“……我很抱歉。”过了一会儿，他听见Joker轻声说到。他听起来悲伤又从脆弱，完全不像是那个小疯子能发出的声音。他的Omega需要安抚。立刻。

“胡说。这不是你的错。”他底下脑袋，磨蹭着Joker的额头，同时在不扯到伤口的前提下让他们的身体贴得更紧，然后他拽过披风，把他和Joker紧紧地裹了起来。Omega立刻依偎向他，想把自己团进Bats的身体里。

Joker从没觉得——如此不安过，他的心脏像是要跳出他的胸腔，他觉得冷。但是Bruce正在做的事情让这一切都变得好了的一点儿。他把嘴唇贴在Batsy的脖颈上，感觉着那里温热的皮肤还有脉搏的跳动，他呼吸着那酒和冰块的味道。他的Batsy好好地活着呢。狭小，密闭的空间让他觉得安心。Batsy的斗篷温暖，黑暗，熟悉。像是……像是家。

Joker移动了一下，Bruce短暂地松开他的胳膊，在Joker弄成一个他觉得舒服的姿势然后停止不动了之后又收紧了他的拥抱。Joker发出了一种满足的呼噜声，像是只晒太阳的猫。

这惊人地亲密。甚至比做爱更亲密。Bruce靠着Joker的脑袋，闭上眼睛。Omega的信息素已经平静下来了。在Bruce睡着之前，他模糊地想着Joker甜甜的味道里似乎多了一股牛奶味儿。

 

等等为什么画风变得这么甜啊啊？

没有大肉。写不动了哼唧 = =

12.

Joker醒来的时候发现自己又躺到了那张大床上。另一个人的体温贴在他的背后，alpha的味道环绕着他。哦，他已经爱上这种感觉了。被紧紧地抱在他的alpha的怀里，本能地知道他会保护自己，照顾自己。Joker打了个哈欠。

他感到身后的人移动了一下，然后轻柔的吻和温热的呼吸落在他裸露的脖子和后背上。

“早安，小蝙蝠。”Joker微笑着翻了个身，让自己能够面冲着他的蝙蝠，“一直都知道你是个抱抱爱好者（hugger）。”

“你喜欢。”Bruce把头埋进Omega的脖子里，深深吸进Joker的味道。甜蜜，诱人，需要保护。“想去吃早餐吗？”

“哦Brucey。”Joker闭着眼睛撅起嘴，“咱们从一张床上醒来——而你想说的就是吃早餐？Hello？我的清晨性爱呢？”

Bruce皱起眉头：“但是你肯定饿了。你从昨晚就没吃东西。”是的，他必须要保证他的Omega被喂得饱饱的。他抱着Joker坐起来，“你需要先去洗个澡，然后早餐，然后才是性爱。”

“你今天没有……”Joker比划着，“什么事情吗？上班，也许？”

“不。”就好像他真的会去开早会而放弃和他的小疯子待在一起的时间似的。“我今天都是你的。”说着，Bruce把Joker拉了起来向浴室推过去。Omega明显还没睡醒，闭着眼睛由着Bruce移动他。

“像我们计划好的，嗯？”接着Joker忽然想起来了。昨天。Harley。枪。他的笑容消失了。

“Joker？”Bruce看着Joker眼中朦胧的睡意瞬间消失殆尽，取而代之的是完全的清醒和严肃。

“你的伤，Bruce。”Joker要求道，退开一小步掀开Bruce的T恤，然后在他的腹部发现了那个贴着纱布的伤口。

“Joker，”Bruce又一次尝试着分散他的注意力。如果说Joker的信息素正常分泌有什么其他的好处——那就是这个了。他能够更轻易地分辨出Joker的心情。此刻Omega的味道里带着恐惧的酸涩和愤怒的苦味儿。“我没事，现在，去洗澡。”Bruce有意地用了alpha的命令式口吻，这让Omega颤抖了一下。他放开Bruce的衣服，乖乖让自己被带进浴室里，一路上都极其不像他地安静。

Bruce帮仍在生闷气的Joker脱下他的睡袍，把他推到花洒下面。鉴于他的伤口，他没办法加入Joker，但至少他拥有一个为他的小疯子洗澡的时间。他很想再和Joker一起重复一次这个甜美的Omega发情期时候的经历——和他一起泡在浴缸里，享受一个长长的泡泡浴和温柔缓慢的性爱，但看起来短时间之内是不可能了。他打开龙头，试了试水温，然后开始把Joker冲湿，另一只手拿了个沐浴球然后挤上了他惯用的沐浴露。

“这是我的错。”

“Joker——”Bruce叹口气试着再一次告诉这个小傻瓜，不，这不是他的错。

“闭嘴，Bruce。”绿眼睛直直地盯着他，而Bruce闭上了嘴。“……当时我为了逃出阿卡姆，我不只是利用了她。我创造了她。然后，因为很方便，也很有趣，我把她留在了身边。”Joker垂下头，下意识地咬着嘴唇，“我只是……没想过她会这么做。这就是我的错，Bats，你没办法反驳我。”

Bruce没有停下手上的动作，用沐浴球轻柔地擦拭着Joker，让白色的泡沫涂满他的身体，“即使是你也无法预测另一个人的行动的，Joker。”

“不！”Joker愤怒地甩头，把水溅到了Bruce的脸上，“这就是问题所在，Bats。我没有——哪怕只是一小会儿——真正地注意她。不然我早就能发现的。我本能阻止她的。”

Bruce叹口气，没再说话。他知道Joker不会接受他的安慰。他会固执地自责，认为让蝙蝠侠受伤是他的错。

所以他继续他的清洗活动，将Joker身上的泡沫冲洗干净，然后从架子上给他拿了一件新的浴袍。他暗自记下要让Alfred准备一些适合Joker的体型——和颜色的衣服。他的衣服穿在Joker身上简直像个麻袋。

“我很抱歉。”这声音太过轻微，如果他不是拥有alpha的优秀听力很可能会错过。Omega圆睁着眼睛看着Bruce，看上去有些不知所措，就像是这是他第一次为了什么道歉。

“你完全没必要这么想。但是，如果这让你感觉好些——我原谅你了。我永远都会原谅你。”Bruce和他交换了一个短暂但深情的吻。“现在，去刷牙，然后我们可以去看看Alfred准备了什么早餐。”

 

经过一个漫长的睡眠他们都已经饥肠辘辘。老管家在看着他的小主人和那个罪犯一起狼吞虎咽的时候都没法藏住自己的笑容。这让他想起了Master Wayne小时候的样子。

“所以，我猜想您今天不会去公司了对吗，Master Wayne？”

“是的Alfred。告诉他们我不舒服之类的。”看在上帝的份儿上，他可是中枪了。

Joker发出了一些小声的窃笑。

“好的（Very well），Master Wayne。”Alfred点了点头，然后勉强也给了Joker一个点头示意，然后走了出去。

“我觉得你的好管家不喜欢我，Batsy。”Joker宣布道，用叉子戳着盘子里的鸡蛋让它变得毫无必要的碎。

“上一次你和Alfred打交道的时候还给他吸了笑气，你觉得他能对你有什么好印象？”Bruce抽空查看了新闻，并没有发现任何“蝙蝠侠和小丑自拍”的相关内容，看来那孩子决定把这当成他自己的小秘密了。

“这不能说明什么！在他给我们准备了红丝绒蛋糕之后我就决定我肯定不会杀他了！”Joker说着用番茄酱给他的盘子画了个大大的笑脸。

“Joker，不要玩你的食物。”Bruce叹了口气，觉得自己像是个幼儿园老师。“另外，我就当这是一个好消息了。”

Joker翻了个白眼然后把番茄酱瓶子扔到一边：“那么，你今天准备做什么，Batsy？我还等着我已经早就过了清晨的清晨性爱呢。”

“等不及被我操了，嗯？”Bruce给了他一个通常会让姑娘们融化的眼神。

“是的！——不过，Batsy，”Joker舔了舔嘴唇，“你确定你的，嗯，伤……”

“当然——你知道，我没有性别歧视，但是alpha的确会比beta和Omega更加强壮，而且我们愈合恢复的速度也更快。这只是……生理优势。”

“哦，好的，伟大的alpha。”Joker做出一副矫揉造作的崇拜表情，但是Bruce看出他明显放松了一些。

于是，就像Joker说的，“早就过了清晨的清晨性爱”。Omega体贴地决定采用骑乘位以防止扯到Bruce受伤的腹部肌肉。Bruce对此也表示满意，他可以一览无余地看到Joker每一个细微的表情，用握在他腰部的手帮助Omega在他身上起伏。要克制住标记Joker的冲动从来都不容易。在之前他和其他Omega做爱从没体会到过这么强烈的欲望，想要咬下去，想要让这个Omega属于自己。这一次Bruce只能紧闭着眼睛，不再看Joker纤细的脖子。他的alpha本能简直在咆哮着让他咬下去，咬下去。

他本想在自己成结之前拔出来的，但是Joker阻止了他。“想让你射在里面，Batsy。”他喘息着，和Bruce汗湿的额头相抵。而Bruce根本不可能拒绝他。

 

“只是想让你知道……我买了个专做甜点的连锁店。”Bruce轻声对着枕在他胸膛的Omega说道。

“什么？哦。”Joker想了一会儿才记起来。

“所以，你想给它起什么名字？在你想说个类似‘The Joker’s’的名字之前，不。你不能做得那么明显。我不能让人们认为——意识到我是个小丑爱慕者。”Bruce露出一个笑。

“不能吗Batsy？那会很好玩的！”Joker回给他一个带着点儿狡黠的笑。

“不能，你这小混蛋。”Bruce轻轻拍了下Omega可爱的屁股。

“啊……B&J怎么样*？B是Batsy和Brucey，J是我~~~~”

“没问题。”Bruce答应道，他只要瞎编点儿什么去向他的员工解释这个名字就好了。

 

*我想不出一个好名字了。这不是我的错。我还想了类似HAHAHA之类的，但觉得……嗷嗷嗷，不管，就这个名字啦

很神奇通常并不擅长写日常……但是写这俩就感觉超级容易嘤~❤

 

 

 

添加Tag。后文涉及Omega（Joker）怀孕内容描写，但是不会很explicit。包括到底怎么生的也不会写。正文中应该都不会出现任何孩子的描写（恶说真的布丁害怕小孩子。完全不知道怎么和他们相处。伟大的父母们啊。所以~┑(￣Д ￣)┍）

我思考了好久这个走向的话会是什么结果，然后也想了比较糟糕的结局——两个人都不得不舍弃自己的一部分来让这个关系可以Work out，因为毕竟Joker和Bruce的身份在这里。其中一个设想是Bruce放弃了他蝙蝠侠的身份，而Joker也不再是Joker了，他妥协了，被Bruce藏起来，标记，然后生下孩子。两个人会有一段非常虐的争论。哦顺便，我的设定里没有Robin。没有。

部分如下：

“我们可以隐瞒自己的关系。没问题。没人需要知道这个。但是我们的孩子呢，Bats？如果我留着它，我们至少需要医生，它需要上学，需要朋友，你要怎么跟学校解释？这孩子是你收养的吗？”

“我不能放弃它。我不能放弃你。”

“你能怎么做？”

“如果需要的话，我可以放弃作蝙蝠侠。”

“你疯了。如果没有蝙蝠侠，那怎么还会有小丑？”

“那就不要作小丑了，做我的Omega。”

“……好吧。那就把我藏起来。我会生下它的。把我随便锁在哪里。哈，就像小说里一个被主人搞大肚子的女仆什么的。哈，哈，哈。”

 

但是觉得太哀伤了我写个甜文为啥会这样。然后就掀桌重新想。

然后就变成了这样……

（说这么一大堆是因为，如果有看官觉得OOC，觉得雾草这不可能这不是我认识的老爷/丑爷，那你们可以脑补另一种？虽然也一样OOC哦呵呵。但是作为一个亲妈我不写BE，嗯。）

……我居然叨逼叨了六百字。

13．

“Bat——sy——！”一声叫喊从他卧室的方向传来。

Bruce立刻赶了过去。老天在上，他们也就分开了十分钟，但是他已经有立刻回到Joker身边的冲动了。觉好像有一个声音告诉他，他应该二十四小时守在他的小疯子身边才对。也许是因为长时间和这个Omega的相处让他产生了非比寻常的保护欲？他之前从没这么……屈从本能过。他今天早上甚至在刚刚睡醒的时候冲着Alfred呲着牙咆哮了——而他可怜的老管家只是走进他的卧室准备叫醒他而已。他还花了多得让人难以置信的时间监督Joker吃饭——最后小疯子甚至都生气了，而他也不知道为什么他坚持Joker应该吃掉第二块牛排。Bruce一边思考着到底是不是Joker的Omega信息素的原因，一边推开他卧室的门。空气里仍然弥漫着性的味道。

“你在干什么，Joker？”Bruce瞠目结舌地看着他房间里的……一团。

Joker大概是把他衣柜里所有的床单和枕头都拿了出来。然后把它们全都搬到了房间的一角——谢天谢地他的地板最近清扫过。

“过来帮我，Bats。”Joker的声音从那一团布料中传来。

“帮你干什么，把你埋起来吗？”Bruce好笑地走进，看着正认真地扯着被单的Omega。

“不，不！傻蝙蝠。”Joker听起来像是翻了个白眼，“我要做一个帐篷。”

“哦，所以我的床让你睡着不舒服吗，豌豆公主*？可是我不觉得地板会更柔软。”说着话，Bruce坐在地板上，帮Joker把他脑袋上的（他是怎么弄上去的？）一张被子搬下来。

“不，它只是……”Joker转了转眼睛，手还捏着被子的一角，“太大了。太暴露了。”

“……所以？”Bruce挑起一边的眉毛。

“所以我觉得不舒服。”Joker宣布道，“我需要一个帐篷。”

“好吧，你又在发什么疯，Joker？如果你觉得这很好玩的话——”

“我是认真的，Bats！帐篷！”

Bruce立刻妥协了。他决定随着Joker折腾。只要他不危害哥谭的市民——他支使一下蝙蝠侠算得了什么呢。

他帮助Joker把垫子和枕头堆成柱子，然后在上面盖了一层薄绵被，然后再往里面铺了三四层羽绒褥子。一个看上去诡异又温暖的小窝完成了。

Joker一脸挑剔地围着他的小窝转了转，然后终于像只穴居动物一样钻了进去。他在里面滚了滚，然后露出一个甜甜的笑：“完美！”

“告诉我你不是真的想睡在里面。”Bruce抱着一丝希望问道。

“不。”Joker一脸的别傻了，“是你和我，Batsy！”

哦老天。

“我不确定这玩意儿容得下我们两个，Joker。”Bruce试着说服他这是个坏主意，“而且如果它塌了……”

“那我们只能防止它塌掉不是么Batsy？”

“你到底为什么需要一个窝？”Bruce有种想要扯头发的冲动，“你又不是只小动物！”

最后Joker勉强同意了把他的帐篷建在Bruce离谱地大的床上，而Bruce已经开始考虑也许买一张四柱床是个不错的选择了。

 

“答应我你不会又在我睡觉的时候逃走。”Bruce搂着Omega瘦小的身躯，磨蹭着他的脖颈。他的，他的，他的。该死的，这是他的。他不能走。他不能离开自己。

“那样的话你就，嗯，不会让我走了。你肯定会说服我留下来。”Joker昏昏欲睡地枕在Bruce的胳膊上，手指在他宽阔的胸膛上画着圈。他觉得暖和，安全，满足……而他们四周堆积的布料让他觉得格外安心。事实上，他也不确定为什么自己为什么想要这么做，但是他脑子里那个地方超级强硬地对他发话，于是他就这么做了。

“如果我求你，你会留下来吗？”Bruce捉住Joker修长的手指亲吻，“那么求你。留下来，Joker。”

“哦Batsy。”Joker发出一声半是沮丧半是愉悦的叹息，“就算是我也是有罪犯的尊严的。你不能把我像只宠物一样留在你身边。”

“你不是宠物。”Bruce更正道，“你是我的……我的。”

这个充满占有欲的词语让Joker战栗。也许，也许。也许他们都准备好了？“也许……也许有一天，Batsy，我会让你标记我。”

Bruce发出一声低吼。“为什么不是现在？”

“我不能肯定，Bruce。并不是你做了什么让我怀疑的事情。老天，Bats，你是最完美的情人。”Bruce因为这评论微笑，“但是……我只是……”

“我理解。没问题，Joker。我会等到你愿意的。”Bruce安抚道，“但是至少，吃完早餐在走？”

“我发誓如果你接着命令我吃完多到诡异的食物的话我就把吐司扔到你脸上去。”Joker耳语道，然后紧紧依偎着Bruce睡去。

TBC

 

 

这章基本没有蝠丑。我忽然决定给小谜语加戏份，因为看了一篇涉及小谜语和小丑闺蜜/情人的文，真的好萌QWQ

这里的Riddler大概和小丑是操过几次（喂）的好基友的关系。会有一些亲密的肢体接触（但基本可以视为纯洁的友谊（嗯？

哦，还有，我对谜语人基本一无所知，一切靠yy。

14.

Joker差一点儿就屈服了。真的，食物，性爱，alpha，还有什么比这个更好的呢。但是他仅存的一点点自制力提醒他如果他真的就这么答应了Batsy，他就没有筹码了。

Batsy对他的关注从来都是有理由的。不管是劫持了人质还是安装了炸弹，他必须总是要做点儿什么才能获得他的小蝙蝠的目光。而这一个月的经历几乎有点儿……超现实。如果他真的就这样沦陷了，然后Batsy就离开他了呢？嘲笑他，告诉他现在他除了蝙蝠侠之外没有任何东西了。所以他必须要听蝙蝠的话。或是，或是更糟的，蝙蝠渐渐会觉得他只是一个普通的Omega，和别的Omega没有任何不同。他会厌倦他，嫌弃他，然后把他踢出去。

如果是那样，Joker宁愿接着当Batsy的死敌。至少那样他没办法抛弃自己。只要他做坏事，他的蝙蝠就会出现，就会陪他玩。他不会离开。他总是会回来。

妥协意味着Batsy会有了把柄，会知道Joker究竟有多渴望他，多爱他。哦，他应该知道的。Batsy肯定知道的。但是Batsy也那么爱他吗？

也许他们就不适合一段正常的恋爱关系。

去他妈的多愁善感。Joker气冲冲地抹掉不受控制地流出来的泪水。去他妈的。他可不会跑回去跪在蝙蝠侠的脚边求着他标记自己。他狠狠地跺着脚，然后仓皇而逃。

他努力思考着应该做什么。不不不要想蝙蝠，可是该死的如果没有蝙蝠他还剩下什么？他穷尽一生都在和他的小蝙蝠舞蹈，那之前的日子都是模糊褪色的记忆。他是，他是为了蝙蝠侠存在的，是为了他活着的。

这真的太糟糕了。

Joker仔细地想着自己有什么是和蝙蝠没有关系的。随便一个敌人，朋友……

啊。

说起来，他很长时间没去看过Eddie了。Joker一直很喜欢他，一个聪明，安静的beta。好的，就去找他了。

对于一个不熟悉谜语人的人来说，这个人非常难找。他没有一个典型的栖息地——不像Joker，他首先会选择废旧的玩具厂之类的，有各种鲜艳的色彩还有那些可爱小玩意儿。但是Joker知道，他早就把Eddie藏身的地方摸清楚啦。他有很多住处，但在这种不在阿卡姆，而且这么久没动静的情况下，他肯定是在想一个新点子，一个新游戏。就在他基本上当成家的地方，而那个地方除了Joker没人知道。哦，事实上，Joker几乎有点渴望去了。他还记得他之前无所事事，没被关进阿卡姆，而被小蝙蝠弄断的肋骨还隐隐作痛的时候，他会跑去Eddie那儿舔舐伤口。虽然他不赞成Eddie的装修品味——他把那里弄得像是住着个退休的，喜欢养猫的老奶奶，那些米色的壁纸和地毯，还有看上去就软绵绵被坐了几十年的沙发。恶。

但是Joker在那里睡得最好。唔，不算上Brucie boy家的话。（不过话说回来，性爱有利于睡眠，对不对？）如果他乖乖的，还能够捞到半张床而不是那个海绵都变形了的沙发。

他轻车熟路地推开咖啡馆的后门，进入地下室，然后在饮料机上按出密码（Eddie坚持说这个数字是能从那些饮料罐的排列顺序中看出来，但是Joker觉得那是瞎扯），走进去，爬上台阶，同时小心地避开会尖叫的警报器（第一次他拌上了一个，那真的不怪他，毕竟小心谨慎不留痕迹可不是他的风格），然后——

“亲爱的Eddie！”他猛地旋转门把手，把门唰地打开，“你想我了吗小甜心？”

而那个几乎和他一样纤细的beta正躺在沙发上，瞠目结舌地看着他，身上只穿着T恤和短裤，上面都印着问号（说真的，他是从哪里买到合适的服装的？还是像他一样需要定做？），手里攥着一份报纸，Joker敢用自己的手指打赌他在玩填字谜。

“Joker！”他终于挤出一个词，“你不能——操你的你不能就这样——”

他的话没说完，变成了一声受惊的喘息，因为某个小丑把自己扔进了沙发里，顺道把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。

“哦我也想你亲爱的~”Joker感动地在Edward脸颊上落了一个结结实实的吻，留下一个鲜红的唇印。

“恶Joker！我跟你说过不许再涂着口红的时候亲我！”谜语人皱着眉头用手背擦着被Joker亲过的地方，“它们超级难洗。”

Joker撅起嘴：“我受伤了小南瓜。大多数人是不会抱怨的。事实上——”他翻了个白眼，“你是唯一一个会抱怨我的口红的人！”真的，蝙蝠都不会抱怨这个——但话说回来，鉴于他约会的都是些漂亮姑娘，估计他已经习惯了。

“别跟我瞎扯。”Edward费力地推开Joker然后坐起来，而绿头发的Omega顺理成章地让自己枕在了他的大腿上。“你到底是来干什么的？别跟我说什么你想我了之类的鬼话。我们都知道你只有需要什么的时候才会过来。”

Joker张了张嘴，然后短暂地闭上。Eddie说的没错。嗷。不过这也不能怪他，在所有Joker能找到的陪伴里，Eddie绝对不是最有趣的。但是——“因为，唔，你是我的朋友里面我最信任的一个了，Eddie。”

这句话似乎让谜语人的态度软化了一点，他看上去不再想要用手里的报纸敲Joker的鼻子了：“嗯，我猜这是真的，对吧？所以，发生了什么？据我所知，你上一次被看见还是和Harley一起——”

“别给我提那婊子。”Joker呲着牙打断了他，“我答应了Batsy不会杀了她，但是，我不想再听到她的名字。”

“你们真的完了，对吧？”Eddie的手落在他的卷毛上。

“对。我希望她烂在阿卡姆里。因为我他妈是绝对不会救她出去的。”Joker翻了个身，郁闷地把脸埋在Eddie的肚子上。不想她不想她不想她。

“最近你都去哪儿了？”Eddie的手开始在他的头发里游走，轻轻按摩着他的头皮，这让Joker觉得稍微放松了一点，“街上没人看见你，连你之前的打手都不知道。”

“啊，”Joker窃笑着，“我和一只会飞的啮齿类动物有个不错的约会。”

Eddie有一会儿没说话，他的手也停下了。“你和他睡了。上帝啊，你真的钻进他的紧身衣里了，是不是？”

“嗯……”Joker闭上眼睛，“你想不想听？我可以跟你描述一下……”

“所以你找我来干什么？”Eddie打断了他，“你怎么不接着和你的梦中情人蜜月去？”他的手彻底离开了Joker的脑袋，而Joker几乎想求他把手放归去。他喜欢那触摸。

哦。

糟了。Joker常常忘记……他不是一个爱嫉妒的人（虽然，那很大一部分原因是因为他只在乎那么一个东西，而碰巧那个东西——人——蝙蝠——完全归他所有，不会有人和他抢），可他可爱的，可爱的小Eddie呀。作为一个beta他真的是个超级好的炮友，不会有结合之类的麻烦。但是，唔，他是真的有那么点喜欢他的。更别说beta对Omega虽然不像alpha那样紧追不放，但还是会有本能的好感，想要照顾他们。

“我们，啊，有了一点小矛盾。”Joker最后说道，“我没让他标记我，当然。而当我离开蝙蝠洞想要找个地方好好想一下……”

“你想到了我。”Eddie叹了口气。“有时候我真的很恨你。”

“我也爱你。”Joker冲着Eddie露出一个发自内心的笑，然后……哦，那只手又回到了他的头发里。

“我会很听话的！”Joker闭上眼睛，“我不咬人，也不会抓坏家具，而且还不随地大小便！哦哦，更棒的是，我可以给你在早上叼回报纸！”他咯咯地笑了起来，抓住Eddie的手。“怎么样，嗯？想不想留下我？”

“我会考虑的。”Eddie说着，Joker知道他在微笑。

 

 

 

接下来就该进入Hurt/Comfort的正题啦！我会说整篇文最初的构思就是个吗23333！

15.

=================

Joker觉得很奇怪。

不是平时那种，他每天都能感受到的奇怪。而是一种非常，非常不对劲的奇怪。对于他来说都太过了的奇怪。Eddie都已经被他吓坏了的奇怪。他对此感到抱歉，那个可爱的小beta值得更好的对待，而不是被一个他弄得提心吊胆天天去谷歌Omega保健（那些都是狗屎！）。

首先，他当着Eddie的面把刚刚吃掉的蛋糕全都吐了出来。他真的很爱那个蛋糕，那可是他帮着Eddie烤的。而且Joker从不呕吐。不管是因为什么。Eddie已经开始担心他了，他强迫他喝掉了一堆超级诡异的茶。然后还让他吃药（吃药！），而Joker自从成为，嗯，成为Joker之后就没有生过病了，除了那次他不得不在身上有伤的情况下在脏水里游泳逃狱的那次。那次他似乎发了好几天的高烧。

其次，当他决定作为一个善良的室友帮Eddie做些他用的上的小玩意儿（炸弹，亲爱的，你永远用得上几个炸弹！）的时候，他发现自己受不了汽油的味道。看在随便哪个东西的份儿上！他基本就是靠汽油活着的！他不知道当时自己脸上是什么表情，他只知道他又要吐了。但是自那以后Eddie就把他家所有的汽油都扔了出去。唔，最后Joker还是设法给他做了几个毒气弹，Eddie勉强接受了，答应他如果下次遇到警察什么的会试一试。

然后他觉得冷。最开始还是可以忍受的。他只要每时每刻都裹着毯子就可以了。但是最近几天情况已经脱离了他的控制。他觉得冷，无时无刻不觉得冷，就是，大概是往身体里塞了一箱冰块的那种冷。他穿多厚的衣服都没用。最后他妥协了，他基本上是乞求着Eddie抱着自己，而已经吓坏了的beta立刻那么做了。他把Joker弄上床，把自己脱得只剩一条内裤然后紧紧地抱着他，并把一条厚重的，绝对不合季节的棉被盖到他们身上。这起了点儿作用，Joker喜爱身体接触。他紧紧地靠着Eddie，感受着那体温。Eddie不是一个体温偏高的人，事实上他和Joker一样体温偏低，但现在Eddie对他来说都像个火炉了。但是，他知道那不够。他知道他还缺了什么。准确地说，他缺少一个特定的alpha的怀抱和味道和阴茎。

但是他拒绝这么脆弱的自己——见鬼的如果这是alpha信息素戒断的不良反应……Joker才不会让他的身体背叛他。

“你应该去医院，Joker。”Eddie的声音从他上方传来，“你肯定是生病了。”

“我不想去。”Joker嘟哝道，“而且你指望什么？他们看到我就会直接联系警察，然后把我抓回阿卡姆。而到了那里，甜心，谁还会在乎我的死活呢？”

“但是Joker，你让我很担心。”Eddie爱抚着他的头发，让Joker发出一声柔软的叹息，“你吓坏我了。”

“我不要！”Joker像是个小孩子一样发着脾气，把自己更深地埋进被子里。“我讨厌医院。”

“好吧。”Eddie勉强地说道，“但是，如果明天你的情况还没有好转，那我就真的要采取强制行动了。”

 

而到了明天Joker已经没办法反对Eddie了。他觉得疼痛，就好像有一只手攥着他的内脏的那种身体内部的疼痛，还有恐惧，因为你不知道什么时候它会把你的器官捏爆。他猜自己尖叫了，他不知道，也许他是昏了过去，因为他记得的头一件事就是他被抱在Eddie怀里，而那个高挑的beta正在跑着，世界在移动。

“Eddie？”

“嘘，别说话。”

他已经没力气调侃Eddie那辆冲别人尖叫着“我是谜语人”的绿色老爷车了。他被放进了副驾驶，然后Eddie迅速地发动汽车。

“所以，啊，甜心，你不怕我们两个都被抓起来吗？”

“怕。”Eddie的眼睛盯着马路，“这就是为什么我们得去绑架个医生。”

Joker咯咯地笑起来，但很快因为疼痛停止了。这跟小蝙蝠的拳头揍在他身上的感觉一点都不一样。哦，蝙蝠，蝙蝠，蝙蝠……他的身体颤抖着，Joker把脚踩在座椅上，让自己蜷缩成一个球。

“我想要Batsy，”Joker呜咽着，“我要Batsy。我想要他。”

“我不知道怎么联系到他，Joker。”Eddie的声音像是从牙缝中挤出来的，“而且，不像你，他没有喜欢我到给我赦免权。”

“我会……求他。”Joker喃喃地说道，“然后他就会同意啦。”

“猜猜这个，”Eddie似乎在对自己讲话，“谁又高又瘦，有绿头发和尖利的笑声，而且在最难受的时候想着蝙蝠侠？”

然后世界又陷入了黑暗。

 

“可是先生——”

“我他妈的不在乎，现在就告诉我他到底怎么了！”

争吵的声音把Joker又一次唤醒了。Eddie，Eddie在和某个人吵架。

“现在，你赶紧给他诊断不然我就用……炸弹了！哦，猜猜什么穿着白色的袍子而且马上就要四分五裂？对了——你！”

Joker费力地睁开眼睛。哈，这就是为什么他不喜欢医院。白色，太多的白色。他讨厌白色。像阿卡姆的病服，死鱼的眼睛，海边散发着恶臭的泡沫。

他感觉到一只手碰了他，在刹那之间他就已经把那只手死死攥住了。有人发出一声痛苦的叫喊。

“Joker，没事了，”哦，Eddie……Eddie。这意味着安全。Joker的手放松了一些，“这是Dr.Carter，他只是要给你看病。”

他松开了他攥着的手腕，然后向前伸——Eddie的手，戴着他那双绿色的布手套——握住了他的。

Joker放松下来。

“Mr…Riddler，我想……也许需要X光才能确定……”

“Joker怎么了？”Edward皱起眉，“你不可能通过这么简单的测试就确定他是长了肿瘤或是……”

“不，先生。不是疾病。而是……”医生犹豫着，“或者我们可以用试纸。”

试纸？

Joker费力地想着什么试纸，试纸是用来——

操。

“你确定吗？”Edward听起来格外冷静，但是Joker知道他也跟自己一样震惊。

“不。直到我们做了测试之前都不能确定。但是Mr.Joker的症状符合较长时间与伴侣分离的怀孕的Omega的反应。”

操，操，操。

“那他妈的就快做。”Joker说道，感觉天旋地转。

最好不是他想的那样。

 

“你。说。什么？”

“先生……您，您怀孕了。”

“你……你在撒谎！”

 

在Joker的坚持下他们试了八次。八次。全都是阳性。

然后他开始尖叫，尖叫道他的肺里一丝空气都没有了才停下。

“我得杀了他，”Joker对Eddie说道，“他不能知道，不，他知道的太多了——Eddie，我给你的小玩意儿，亲爱的，扔到地上，然后屏住呼吸好吗？”

Eddie照做了，那些小球触到地面的一瞬间就开始释放绿色的毒气，而Edward拖着他走了出去，听着医生在里面大笑。

Joker踉跄地走着。

操。操。操。

某只蝙蝠有很大，很大的麻烦了。

 

 

碎碎念~

==============

昨天才终于看mad love这一集（天知道为什么我才发现），在尖叫蝠丑发糖的同时的确心疼哈莉（虽然并不是她的粉）。真心啊！被推下几层楼然后送个爱心便签就又死心塌地地爱着了，还叫他小天使QWQ……【躺地 哈莉的爱真的好伟大。

然而啊！这集的蝠丑简直要变成官方的了！老爷那一句“布丁”让我在床上打滚尖叫啊！嗷嗷嗷！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

===========

16.

他们在车门口停下。“听着，Eddie，你为我做的够多的了。现在——如果你好心地能先把车借我，我得去找一只大坏蝙蝠算账了。”

“你在开玩笑对吧，Joker？”棕色头发的beta看上去被冒犯了，“你觉得我会让你一个人去找蝙蝠侠？在这种情况下？他妈的不可能。”

他还应该在乎Bruce的秘密身份吗？在这个alpha该死的欺骗了他之后？可是Eddie，他不应该被扯进这些。这是他和Bats之间的事情。

但是以他现在的状况，他不知道自己能不能坚持开车到韦恩庄园。操。

Joker想让自己相信，不是那样的，肯定是出了什么问题。可是那药片。他吃了那该死的苦的药片。这不应该的，而他知道Bruce想要孩子。他该死的知道。操，也许过不了多久他就会同意的。他会让Bruce标记他，结住他，然后让他怀孕。操，操，操。Joker现在非常，非常想揍他。

“好吧。”Joker最后说，“Eddie，我欠你一个，大概我这辈子都没法还清的人情，”他宣布道。

“你最好记着。”Edward把Joker弄进车里然后坐上驾驶座。

 

“然后……唔……我想想……在这里左转！”

“你确定吗，Joker？看起来我们是在——”

“我很抱歉，Eddie。真的。”Edward僵住了，他立刻踩了刹车：“该死的Joker你不能——”

Joker用他别着的假花喷了Eddie。不是笑气，他在Eddie家新做出来的玩意儿，会让人会昏迷，但完全无害。

Joker从车里走出来，把Eddie弄进后车座，然后再爬进去。尽力无视腹部的疼痛——他现在知道是因为什么了，哈，那里面有个小小的，有着他和Batsy基因的东西正疯狂渴求着alpha那一半的信息素……正在期盼着爹地。

Joker咬着牙想了想他为什么没直接让医生打掉它。

 

“……Master Wayne，我想你需要看一看这个。”

“怎么了，Alfred——”Bruce的话说到一半就停下了。

监控器显示Joker正站在韦恩庄园的大门口。他立刻跑了出去。上帝才知道他这一周花了多少时间去找这个Omega，但是却一无所获。他已经快要疯掉了。

“Joker——”

“等等，甜心。”不知为什么这次Joker的笑让Bruce觉得不安，而且Omega闻起来不对。他闻起来非常，非常不对，他看起来也太憔悴了。Bruce的本能不安地咆哮着，他需要现在就知道他的Omega出了什么问题，他需要照顾他。“在谈到彼此之前——”Joker咬牙切齿地说道。 “让你的好管家把我车里的人带离这里。我猜你也不想破坏你的秘密身份，对吧？”

Bruce这才意识到那辆车里有一个人……“Nigma？”他愣了一下，“所以我把哥谭都快翻遍了找你的时候你藏在他家了？”Bruce咬牙切齿地说着，“你至少可以告诉我！而不是让我提心吊胆地找你！你知不知道你身上的Omega味道会让alpha干出什么事情！”

“闭嘴！你有什么资格教训我！”Joker吼道，然后做个了深呼吸，“Eddie和这一切无关。我欠他一个人情，而且我给他的药足够让他昏迷几个小时的。他什么都不知道，所以我警告你Bruce，你敢把他直接扔进阿卡姆的。”

Bruce趁这机会观察着他的Omega。至少Joker看上去没有任何实质的伤口，虽然他真的很生气。而且……痛苦，沮丧，受伤。Bruce觉得焦躁。他克制着让自己稍微冷静了一点，冲着Alfred点点头，老管家不赞成地看着他，但是还是走向了Nigma的车。

“现在……”Joker注视着车子离开，然后视线回到Bruce身上，“不邀请我进去吗？”

“当然。来吧，Joker。我觉得你需要吃点东西，还有好好休息。”说真的，Joker在Nigma家到底发生了什么？那个beta到底有没有好好对待他？Bruce觉得他的大脑里有一团包含着焦躁，愤怒还有担心的混乱。Joker离开自己的时候看起来比现在好多了。

Joker一直保持着令人不安的沉默，而这绝对不是件好事。直到Bruce关上大门，他才终于开口。

“你愿意解释一下吗，Bruce Wayne？”

“什么，Joker？”Bruce转过身，看着Joker因为愤怒而燃烧的绿眼睛。

“什么？哈，别装了，Bats！如果你是想……你是想以此困住我，哈，如果你以为我会像那些可怜虫一样，不顾一切地要保护自己的幼崽，要生下它们，你就错了！我一点，一点都不在乎！我可以现在就去打掉这玩意儿，它只会是垃圾堆里的一滩碎肉！”

“Joker，冷静点儿，你在说什么？”Bruce缓慢地靠近，想要安抚这个不知道一见到他就开始歇斯底里尖叫的Omega，同时大脑努力地思考着Joker的话。幼崽？这是否意味着……

“健忘症？没关系，我可以提醒你——你的避孕药，天才！记得吗？我……我信任过你！像个无助的小处女——不！我他妈就是个无助的小处女！我！我信任了你。跟着你走进你的庄园，相信你会照顾我，你不会欺骗我，你亲口告诉我你会等的！Bruce fucking Wayne，你为什么要这么做？”

“Joker，听我说，我没有。”Bruce握住了Joker的拳头，而后者正疯狂地捶打着他，“我不会那么对你的！永远不会。”他紧紧搂住了Omega，把他困在自己的臂弯里。“嘿，看着我，看着我Joker，然后你会知道我没说谎。”

Joker想尖叫，想要喊他是个骗子，想要用指甲挠花他英俊的脸——但是他不能。在离Bruce这么近的时候，不能。Alpha的信息素，安全，温暖，家。酒和冰块。Bruce，Batsy。这味道让他变得柔软，温顺，脆弱。他意识到自己停止了挣扎，融化在Bruce的怀里，开始抽泣。

“嘘，没事了，我在这里。”Bruce把他搂得更紧。

他看着Bruce的蓝眼睛，然后……然后也许他是真的疯了，但他相信他，他觉得Bruce没说谎。

“但是，为什么？”Joker哽咽着，“为什么……Batsy。我……我……”

“我怀孕了。”他用气声说道，他希望自己都听不到他说的是什么。

Bruce沉默了几秒。只是看着抽泣的Omega。

“我们会弄清楚的，好吗？”他的语气温柔得像是在哄劝一个孩子，“我们会弄清楚，然后我们会一起想接下来怎么办。”

Joker点点头。他意识到不知道什么时候他所有的疼痛和寒冷都消失了，而他不想放开Bruce。他仍然有点晕眩。脑袋里所有的声音都开始发话，而他不知道该听谁的了。这到底是怎么回事？如果Batsy没有给他吃假药，这怎么会发生？他们会怎么办呢？Batsy会让他做什么？他们会留下他肚子里的东西吗？然后所有的声音都开始朝着这个想法跑去。孩子！他和Batsy的孩子！

Bruce把他抱了起来，Joker闭上眼，专注于被触碰的感觉，温暖从alpha的衣服中渗透出来，然后传递到他的身体里。握在他胳膊上的手指几乎是小心翼翼的。

他们去了蝙蝠洞，然后Bruce给他抽了血。“电脑会分析你的血液，”Bruce告诉他，“我会去拿一片Alfred那天买的药进行检验，也许能让我们知道到底是出了什么原因。”

他在走之前犹豫了一会儿。“你需要些什么吗？”Bruce问道，“我可以帮你带过来。”

“不。”Joker说着把自己缩进椅子里。他仍然因为自己的感情爆发有些不好意思。Bruce走了。

Bruce拿着药回来的时候看见Joker围着一张他的斗篷团在椅子里，他几乎把脸都遮了起来，只露出了他的一头卷毛。而他不受控制地开始微笑：“你知道，我可以给你带一张毯子下来的，绝对比我的斗篷舒服。”

“它闻着像是你。”Joker嘟哝着，让Bruce必须走过去给他一个吻。他皱了下眉——之前他就在Joker身上闻到了不属于他的味道。“你身上有beta的味道。”

“哦，那是因为如Eddie不搂着我睡觉我就会因为太冷而睡不着。”Joker说着更深地蜷缩进Batsy的斗篷里。

“他搂着你睡觉？”Bruce不可置信地问道。他从不觉得自己是善妒的类型，但那显然是因为那些都不涉及Joker。想到Joker被搂在另一个男人的怀里让他感觉非常，非常嫉妒。嫉妒到他想让Alfred把车直接开去阿卡姆，确保Nigma永远不能碰到Joker的一根头发。

Joker眯起眼睛：“再说一遍，你没有权力管我。我想在谁那儿睡都行！”

“当然。”Bruce呼了口气。对付Joker从来都不能硬碰硬。“分析结果还要等一会儿才能出来，所以，你现在想要吃点东西吗？或是睡一会儿？”

“不。”Joker闭上眼睛，打定主意不要理他了。

“好吧，那至少让我去我们俩弄两杯咖啡——等等，我改主意了。或许还是热可可吧。”

Joker没反对，他更喜欢甜的而不是……等等。“这跟我特定的状态没关系，对吧，Bats？”

“当然没有，小傻瓜。”Bruce消失了。

刚刚蝙蝠侠管他叫小傻瓜？Joker不可置信地盯着闭上电梯门。

 

 

“结果出来了，Joker。”Bruce说道，而Joker从他的椅子上一跃而起，同时还稳稳地端着他的热可可。

“唔，看这里，你身体里某种常人没有的化学物质能够使Omega避孕药的主要成分失效……同时也让你能够对大多数的化学武器免疫。”这不是个多神奇的事情，鉴于Joker自己就是从化学溶液里爬出来的。

“……哦。”Joker低头喝了一口他的热可可，让嘴唇上沾了一层泡沫。“所以……接下来呢？”Joker没有计划。他当时就是想着要过来质问Bats，但之后会发生什么，他没想过。他现在也不想接着思考。这工作太累了，还是把它交给Batsy吧。

“接下来，我需要知道你怎么想，Joker。”Bruce的手抚上Joker的脸，“我说过我不会让你做你不想的事情。所以告诉我，Joker，你想要什么？”

“……我不知道，Bruce。”Joker握紧了杯子，咬着下唇。“最开始我想要的只是你——现在也是。但是我不想要挟你。”

“要挟我？”Bruce迷惑地问道，“Joker，你没有要挟我。”

“不，傻蝙蝠。”Joker摇摇头，“我不想让你标记我——因为那样我就变成了你的某种责任，而不是我们之前那样。你来玩我的游戏是因为你想，而不是因为我的Omega信息素。如果你决定标记我，那是因为你爱这个小丑，这个会杀人会炸楼的犯罪王子小丑，而不是因为他是个……怀着你孩子的Omega。”

Bruce笑着呼出了一口气。哦，原来问题在这里，原来他的小疯子一次又一次从他的怀里逃跑的原因在这里。而他是多么盲目才能够毫无知觉。Joker和他第一次做爱的时候就已经表现出来了提示的。

他把Joker手里的马克杯放到桌上，然后深深地吻了他。Joker在他怀里是那么完美，好像就是为他的怀抱所塑造的一样。他可爱的小疯子，他居然能觉得任何一个Omega能够和他相比。“Joker，我亲爱的，你难道觉得我这么爱你，这么为你疯狂……”他啃咬了一下那柔软的唇瓣作为惩罚，“都只因为你是个Omega？”

Joker吃惊地看着他，张开嘴又闭上。

“我告诉过你了，记得吗？‘我这么做不是因为你是个Omega。’”

Bruce微笑着看着了悟的神情出现在Joker的绿眼睛里。

“因为这个Omega是我。”Joker低语道，难以置信地地笑着——在那么早的时候，Batsy就已经告诉他了，就已经……他所有的担心和不安简直是笑话。一个一点都不好笑的笑话。“Batsy。”他不知道还能说什么……他不知道怎么说才能让Bruce明白……但是alpha好像明白了，因为他把Joker搂得更紧。

“让我标记你，”他在Omega耳边低语，闻着他含着奶香的甜蜜味道，“让我照顾你，还有我们的孩子（child）。”

“好的，Batsy，好的。”Joker闭上眼睛笑了，他找不出理由来逃避了，一直潜伏在心底的不安已经被他的Bruce全都赶跑了。“还有，Brucie，你说错了。是孩子们（children）。”

而Bruce只能再一次地吻他。

 

“唔，Batsy。”

“嗯？”Bruce亲吻着Joker的头发，他刚刚终于把他的Omega喂饱，洗干净，然后放进了他们的小窝里（Bruce已经下载了《Omega孕期指南》《婴儿来袭！作为准爸爸需要知道的100件事》还有《为了怀孕的他，你准备好了吗？》等等的一系列电子书，并且正在用比读韦恩企业的报告认真一百倍的态度读着。上面说，显然怀孕的Omega希望他们的住所尽量柔软，狭小，充满布料，以便给新生儿做准备）。他终于觉得自己平静一点了。

“你有没有想过……要怎么和哥谭的小人儿们解释？花花公子Bruce怎么会忽然和一个罪犯陷入了爱河？” Joker咯咯地笑起来，而Bruce发现他想念这声音。

“这很简单，做好准备Joker，从明天开始我会开始光明正大地追求你。哥谭的记者们会高兴疯了的。”

“哈？”

“你知道，带你去那些高档餐厅，和你跳舞，坐游轮，热气球，随便你想干什么。”Bruce尽力做出他花花公子调情时的表情，“哦，你是不是跟我说过你想要一匹小马来着？我可以从英国给你弄一只纯种的赛马后代过来，你可以叫它Giggles。”

“Bruce。”Joker嗤嗤地笑了起来，“你简直无可救药了。”

“因为你。”Bruce轻柔地搂住他的腰，“蝙蝠侠，他是个象征，他不能被腐蚀，但是Bruce Wayne，他可以做任何他想做的事。因为他是个男人，他是个alpha。他会爱上一个人。他爱上了你，Joker。”

“哦停止表现得这么浪漫Batsy！”Joker推开他的alpha的脸。他都不知道标记会让alpha变成大傻瓜。

“你脸红了，Joker。”Bruce好心情地笑着，被Joker捶了一拳。

“那如果我……比如说，又做了什么淘气的事情呢？”

“唔，我不知道。”Bruce装作烦恼地皱着眉，“也许你会面对一只绅士的蝙蝠？护送你回到韦恩庄园什么的？也许你只是会面对你沮丧的丈夫——他会在半夜开着兰博基尼找到你然后一路把你公主抱到车里，给媒体增加点儿谈资。”

“你这个卑鄙的大坏蝙蝠。”Joker没法让自己不露出笑容，“你根本没想给我一个选择，是不是？你就知道我会答应你的。”

“不，但我的确期盼着你会答应我。”Bruce说着，帮Joker仔细地掖上被角，他的Omega睡觉的时候一点都不老实。“顺便，我们的孩子的名字我已经想好了。”

“哦上帝。”Joker用被子埋住他的脑袋，但还是跟着Bruce一起笑了出来。


End file.
